Real Love
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Hinata has been dealing with her verbal abusive father for years and the abuse has almost deminshed her confidence. What will happen when she meets a blonde haired boy that cares for her? Will her abusive father let her go? An emeny will confront Naruto's father. What will Naruto and Hinata do? Stay tune
1. The Abuse

Real Love Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>This story is about 16 year old Hinata Hyuuga. A girl with waist-length midnight black hair, silver eyes that look like pearls, flawless skin fair skin that's taken well good care of and hourglass figure that every girl would die to have. Hinata is one of most girls with a very shy personality.<p>

She is kind, loving and caring. She loves animals, drawing and photography. Hinata is very passionate about her drawings and is very good at. She does well in school. She averages at least a B+ or higher in every class. Hinata is the child that a parent would dream of having but that doesn't go exactly for one Hiashi Hyuuga.

He has long black hair, fair skin, and silver eyes but his eyes are very cold to everyone especially to Hinata. He's very cold to Hinata. Hiashi couldn't stand the sight of Hinata, let alone be in the same as her. He berates her, talks down to her, calls her a worthless failure, and makes her insufficient.

Hiashi wasn't always the bitter and spiteful man that he is. When he was younger, he was full of life and love. All the life and love in him disappear when Hinata was born and his wife died in childbirth. In the first few years of Hinata's life, Hiashi tried his best in caring and loving as best as he could but he couldn't look at her.

Hinata looked too much like her mother. When Hinata was 7, Hiashi changed started drinking heavily and was drunk most of the time. Hinata made most of his meal and tried to get to hold down it. Hiashi stayed in his room and only came out to get a beer or to go to the bathroom.

Hinata left his food next to his door and leave. After a year, Hiashi started to resent Hinata for taking his wife away from him. He called her the devil child or the devil's spawn. Hiashi couldn't stand the sight of her. He went out to the bar every night and wallowed in his misery.

He hated being at with that child. Hinata cried herself to every night because she knew that her father hated her so much. She didn't even know what she did wrong. Hinata tried her best to get his love and approval. Hinata pushed herself academic wise to get him to notices her but after so many years it was no point in trying to please him anymore.

Hinata still love her father and wanted him to be proud of her. What she really wanted from is for him to tell her that he loved her. She learned a long time ago that there was no way that her father will never tell her that. Hinata got early that cool September morning and got dressed.

She dressed in a simple red shirt with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red/white sneakers. Hinata left her hair down and made sure that she had all of her school supplies. She walks downstairs. Hiashi was passed out on the couch. He reeked of liquor and still had the bottle in his hand.

Hinata shook her head and carefully took the bottle out of his hand. The last time she did this, Hiashi woke up so fast that he smacked her hard and yelled at her about touching his liquor and that she was a…well that can wait for different time. Hinata threw that bottle away and made him eggs and bacon.

She poured him some orange juice and sat on the coffee table next to the couch. Hinata was a decent cook and made food was pretty good, according to some people. She quietly walked out of the door in order to not wake up her father. Hinata sighed and walked to the bus stop.

She took a 15 minute bus from her house to school. The bus wasn't too bad because she got to meet interesting people. Interesting was an understatement for some of the people that got Hinata's bus. There were so weirdoes, lunatics, and mentally ill people.

The weirdoes seem to love sitting next to normal people for some weird reason. When the bus came, Hinata was about to get on when she saw a woman trying to push her handicapped son who was in a wheel-chair onto the rail in the back. The boy was no older than 7 or so.

He had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, a baggy green jacket, a white shirt, and jeans on. Hinata walked back there and helped her.

"Thank you so much, Miss" The woman said happily.

The woman looked about 25 years old, had pale skin, a simple green dress on and heels to match, and brown eyes.

"You're welcome" Hinata said sitting down next to her.

"You have really pretty eyes"

"T-thank you" Hinata said blushing.

That was a first that complimented her on her eyes. In her opinion, she thought her eyes were weird. How does someone get silver eyes? The whole ride, the little boy was playing with her hair which Hinata didn't mind because he wasn't pulling too hard on it. When the bus came to her stop, Hinata was stopped by someone holding onto her wrist. It was the boy.

"I think he's gotten attached to you. I'll would love it you come to visit him on your free time" the woman said smiling.

"Ok I will" Hinata said smiling at him.

"I'm Ms. Wilson and this is my son Sammie" Ms. Wilson said introducing herself.

She gave Hinata her number and address. Hinata put it in her pocket and waved goodbye to them. She got off the bus and down the street to her school. It was called Konoha High School. It was a decent school and a lot of a teenagers go there. This was Hinata's junior year and she was determined to make the best of it. Hinata got her schedule at the front gate.

Hinata's schedule:

English: Kurenai

Algebra 2: Asuma

Chemistry: Ibiki

Government: Baki

Photography: Jesse

Jesse? Who was Jesse? He must be a new teacher that the school hired. It's better than the last teacher that the school hired. Mr. Snottbutt was an old man in his 60's with gray hair a huge bald spot at the top of his head, glasses, short and deaf. The guy was legally blind.

What was this school thinking when they hired him to teach chemistry? The guy's named was pretty funny. What kind of name is Snottbutt? Hinata walked to her locker and put her stuff in it. The locker next to hers opens and she was appealed to see who she will be seeing for the next for 2 years.

Hinata hoped that it wasn't a cheerleader. That would be the worst. The locker closed and it was a tall blonde guy. Hinata stared at his face. He was gorgeous in her opinion. He has flawless tan skin, shaggy blonde hair, 3 whisker marks on his face and ocean blue eyes.

The guy has to be at least 5'11 or 6 feet tall. He stared back at her and smiled back. Hinata felt her heart skip a beat and she was blushing.

"Hello? Are you okay?" He asked with his voice full of concern.

"Um y-yes, I'm s-sorry" Hinata said cursing her stuttering.

"Hehe it's okay. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" Naruto asked smiling.

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said blushing.

"Well Hinata-san, it was nice meeting you. Can you show me around? I'm new here and I don't know my way around" Naruto asked smiling.

His smile made her heart skip a beat again.

"S-sure" Hinata said nodding.

This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 1<p> 


	2. A Friend

Real Love Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata walked through the school with Naruto. She was giving him a tour of the school so that he wouldn't get lost. For some odd reason she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Hinata looked realized that Naruto was staring at her. He smiled and she looked down, blushing.<p>

"Hey Hinata, what do you have for first period?" Naruto asked curious.

"I-I have English with Kurenai-sensei. What d-do you have?" Hinata asked blushing.

"I have the same class. Cool, I have someone to talk" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata was surprised that someone like Naruto would want to talk to her of all people. She was too shy for someone as cool as Naruto. Suddenly, Hinata stopped. She was hoping that she wouldn't run into her for the rest of the year. It was Sakura. She was the head cheerleader and she pretty much ran the school.

Hinata tried to avoid her at all cost. Sakura could destroy Hinata's social life with a snap of her fingers if she rubber her the wrong way. She was wearing a pink blouse with short blue jeans. Sakura has short pink hair with green eyes.

"Hello, we never met but I'm Sakura Haruno. What is a hottie like you walking around with a nerd like her" Sakura said smiling sweetly.

"I'm Naruto and I'm new here. Hinata's not a nerd, she's pretty cool" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiled a little. At least Naruto didn't think that she was uncool dork…yet.

"Well Naruto, I'm single and available plus I'm the most popular girl school. I have been thinking of making you my boyfriend" Sakura said rubbing his arm.

"Ummm that's okay. I'm not really looking for a girlfriend at the moment but thanks anyways" Naruto said moving her arm away.

Naruto and Hinata quickly walked away from Sakura as fast as they can. Sakura glared at them then smirked. She enjoys a challenge of the chase. She will make Naruto hers and make sure that Hinata' life is as miserable as possible. When they put enough distance between them and Sakura. They let out a sigh of relief. Naruto never been so awkward on his life then he heard giggling. He looked and saw Hinata laughing. What was so funny?

"What's so funny? What's up with that chick?" Naruto asked confused.

"That's Sakura Haruno and she's the most popular in school. She can destroy your reputation if you make her angry. She's taken an interest in you. How awkward you was, it was pretty funny" Hinata said smiling.

"You're so mean. I thought you were my friend" Naruto said in mock hurt.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Hinata said feeling bad.

"Hehehe got ya! It's cool" Naruto said smiling.

"That was so mean" Hinata said playfully smacking his shoulder.

Naruto laughed and they went to class. They sat in the middle row. Kurenai walked in with a smile.

"Hello class, I hope you had a nice summer vacation because this when we get down to business" Kurenai said smiling.

The class groaned. They were hoping that the first day of school would be an easy day but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

"Well, I see that we have a new student. Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Kurenai asked looking at him.

"Yes madam" Naruto said nodding.

"Alright Naruto, I expect you to be able to keep with the class"

"I can handle it" Naruto said smiling.

Kurenai decided to give them a pop quiz. She said that the quiz with give her a feel of where certain students and what necessary adjusts needed to be made. The test took most of the period. The bell rang and everyone turned the test in as they walked out the door.

"Does she always give a pop quiz on the first day?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not always. What do you have for second period?" Naruto asked curious.

"I have Algebra 2. What about you?"

"I have P.E." Naruto said looking at his schedule.

"I guess his is where we part" Hinata said nervously.

"For now anyways let me see your schedule" Naruto said holding his hand.

Hinata gave him her schedule. He looked and hand it back.

"We have 1st, 4th and 5th period together and I'll see you at lunch" Naruto said smiling.

"O-okay" Hinata said blushing.

They went their separate ways. Hinata reached her next class with Asuma. Asuma was cool but he smoked a lot. On the first day of school, they play icebreaker so he can get a feel of the class. Hinata hated playing that game because the less people know about her, the better. She doesn't like getting too close to people because they always let her down in the end but with Naruto.

Hinata felt that she could be herself. The class was a blur to her and next one too. She was waiting to see Naruto again. Hinata went to Government and saw that Naruto was waiting outside the door for her. Hinata smiled and walked towards him. "Did you miss me?" Naruto asked smirking. Hinata blushed.

"I'm just kidding. Are you ready to go to class?" Naruto asked holding out the door for her.

Hinata nodded and walked in. Naruto followed her. Baki wasn't there yet so that meant that Hinata had a few minutes to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what's your favorite color?" Hinata asked curious.

"I like orange and blue. What about you?"

"Blue and green" Hinata said smiling.

They went back and forth asking questions. They learned some interesting stuff about each other. Hinata learned that Naruto is an only child, lives with his mom and dad, he's very close to his parents, has a cat name Tara, he has a pervy godfather that writes the Make-Out Paradise series, loves eating ramen, listens to hip-hop and kpop, into sports, has been on the honor roll for 4 years straight and dreams of being detective or photographer.

Naruto learned that Hinata is almost 3 months younger than him, lives with her dad but not very close, want a dog, loves to draw and take picture, listens to kpop, a little of rock and R&B, has good grades and been on honor roll for about 6 years and wants to be an artist. Naruto feel that Hinata is holding back something back but he didn't want to pressure her into telling him.

They realized that they've been talking the whole period and Baki hasn't showed up at all. They went to their last class which was photography. Hinata wondered what the new teacher was like. She hoped that he was good. When they entered the class, they saw a woman with strawberry blonde hair, olive skin, emerald eyes, a warm smile and an aura that said that you could tell her anything and she'll keep it to herself. Hinata learned early on in life that looks are deceiving.

"Hello everyone, I'm Jesse and I'm your new photography teacher. I hope you'll be able to learn from and vice versa" Jesse said smiling.

Jesse had them pair up and takes a picture of their partner because that was going to be their partner for the next 2 weeks. Naruto and Hinata partnered up with each other. Jesse explained that their assignment was take picture of what made you happy in their childhood and make a collage.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 2<p> 


	3. The Drive Home

Real Love Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It was afterschool and Hinata was sitting on the bench by the bus stop. It was going to be awhile before the next bus came. If she was late to get home again, her dad will be on her like white on rice. He'll most likely cuss her out about being worthless or that he should've given her up to adoption.<p>

As if her confidence was low enough, his words made it even worse. She doesn't even know what she did to make him so angry at her. Hinata tried to be the perfect child and it seemed to not matter to Hiashi. Hinata looked down the street to see if the bus was coming yet.

Nope, just cars passing by. She sat on the bench when a black Magnum drove up in front of her. Hinata raised an eyebrow when the side window rolled down. It revealed a grinning Naruto. Hinata blushed when she saw him.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing at the bus stop?" Naruto asked curious.

"I-I'm waiting for my bus to c-come" Hinata said looking down.

Hinata inwardly cursed herself for stuttering.

"Do ya wanna ride? I can take you home" Naruto said opening the door for her.

"T-that's ok. I'll wait for the bus" Hinata said shaking her head.

"Come on Hinata, I don't mind. Just get in the car" Naruto said patting the passenger's seat.

Hinata gulped and got into the car. She slipped her backpack in-between her legs. Naruto smiled and drove to the end of the street.

"Where do you live, Hinata?" Naruto asked staring at the road.

"I-I live about 15 minutes away. Just go d-down one more block then t-turn left. It's the third h-house on the r-right" Hinata said giving him the directions.

Naruto nodded and continued to drive.

"Hinata, what's your parents like?" Naruto asked looking at her.

Hinata tensed up. She wasn't expecting him to her that. How will Hinata get herself out of this one?

"W-Well my mom is dead and my d-dad, he's….ok" Hinata said looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry Hinata" Naruto said putting his hand on top of her hand.

"It's okay" Hinata said squeezing his hand. Before they realized it, they were in front of Hinata's house.

Hinata thanked Naruto for giving her a ride. Naruto smiled and watched her walk into the house then drove off. Hinata closed the door behind her and saw that her father was sitting on the couch with a beer in hand. He didn't need to look at her to know that she was here. Hiashi stared at the TV and was watching the game.

"Father, I'm home" Hinata said walking into the living room.

The food that she made was still on the coffee table. Hinata sighed and picked up the plate. She walked to the kitchen and dumped the food in the trash can. Hinata washed the dish and put it away.

"Did you eat?" Hinata asked curious.

"Nothing you made, bitch. Get me another beer" Hiashi said throwing the empty beer bottle.

It landed on the floor next to the other ones. Hinata grabbed a full beer bottle out of the refrigerator. She handed it to him and he snatched it out of her hand.

"Make yourself useful and pick up those bottle, you filthy whore" Hiashi said popping open the bottle.

Hinata gather the bottles and put them all in the recycle bin. She recycles all the beer bottles that Hiashi drank over the years. They add up to a lot. Hinata had to use 2 bins because he was drinking more than usual. The phone rang and it was sitting right next to Hiashi.

"Bitch, answer the damn phone!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinata pick it up. It was Hiashi's doctor. Hinata wrote down the information that she was giving her then hung up.

"Father, you have an appointment tomorrow at 4:30 with Dr. Shim" Hinata said setting the paper on the coffee table.

Hiashi's ears peeked up. Hiashi smirked then walked into his room. Hinata wanted to laugh. She knew that he was getting ready to see his favorite doctor. Her father has a huge crush on Dr. Shim. She is tall and Italian. Hiashi has a thing for Italian girls for some reason. Hinata grabbed her backpack and went to her room.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 3<p> 


	4. Enter Sasuke Uchiha

Real Love Ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up early. She had gotten dressed in a lavender shirt, blue jeans and same white sneakers. Hinata found her father passed out the couch…again. She sighed and made him breakfast. Hopefully he would eat it this time. Hinata covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead. She left out the door to find Naruto leaning against his car, smiling. She blushed and walked towards him.<p>

"W-What are you doing h-here, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked confused.

"I came to give you a ride to school" Naruto said grinning.

Hinata's heart fluttered. It did that every time Naruto smiled.

"Y-You don't have to t-that. I can j-just take the bus" Hinata said looking down.

"I don't mind and besides I want to" Naruto said opening the door for her.

Hinata smiled a little then got into the car. Naruto slide over the hood of the car before entering the car. They were off. Naruto had the radio on and it was playing Big Bang Fantastic Baby. Hinata loves Big Bang. She is a huge fan of them. She couldn't decide which member is her favorite because she loves them equally.

"I see that you're a Big bang fan" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata blushes like a tomato and nods.

"Heh that's cool. Me too, which song is your favorite?" Naruto asked curious.

"Umm Dirty Cash"

"Mine is tonight. They're pretty good and I plan to get their new album" Naruto said as he pulled up into the parking lot next to the school.

"Me too" Hinata said smiling.

"Cool, we'll go afterschool to the music store and buy it" Naruto as he locked the car.

"I can't. I have to take my father to the doctor afterschool" Hinata said sighing.

"That's okay, we can go get it tomorrow" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiled. Naruto is so sweet. Why he wanted to hang out with her was a mystery. He was so cool. Naruto would easily fit in with the popular kids or the jocks. Hinata wasn't popular or alethic. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks.

Naruto frowned and looked where she was looking and saw that she staring at Sakura. She was coming their way. Oh shit, Sakura made Naruto feel uncomfortable as hell.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I'm the most popular girl in school plus head cheerleader. Do you work out?" Sakura asked curious.

"Uhhh a little I guess" Naruto said confused.

Sakura smirked a little.

"You're a good-looking guy and I figured if we hooked up that it would be good for my reputation and yours as well. What do you think?"

Hinata wasn't surprised that Sakura was asking Naruto that. He could easily get popular this way. He would get popular and instantly forget about her within a few days. Hinata wouldn't be surprised if he accepted Sakura's offer.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm good where I'm at. I don't like you that way and I don't care about being popular. Come on, Hinata" Naruto said walking passing her.

Hinata was just as shocked as Sakura was. She snapped out of her daze and tried to catch up with Naruto. Sakura glared daggers at the back of Naruto's head. No one turns down Sakura Haruno and gets away with it. She will make Naruto pay.

"Hey Sakura, I have a bone to pick with you"

Sakura turned to see someone that she never expected to again. With Naruto & Hinata "Why didn't you want to become popular?" Hinata asked confused.

"I was popular in middle school. A lot of people wanted to be friends with me because of my popularity, not for me. I don't wanna go through that again in high school. I want friends that want to be friend with the real me" Naruto said looking at her.

"Well y-you got me" Hinata said smiling.

"And I'm glad for that" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata blushed and looked down at the ground. Naruto chuckled as they walked to class. Kurenai smiled as the bell rang.

"Well class, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha is coming back to school today" Kurenai said smiling.

All the girls squealed loudly.

"Are they always like this?" Naruto asked confused.

"Only when it involves Sasuke Uchiha" Hinata said shaking her head.

Sasuke Uchiha is the prodigy of Uchiha Corps. He is good at academics and sports. Sasuke is good-looking according to the most of the girls in the school. Hinata thought that he was okay. He has pale skin, jet black hair that sticks up in the back and onyx eyes. Sasuke Uchiha decided to take his seat. As he passed by Hinata and Naruto, he winked.

Naruto glared at Sasuke then stared at Hinata with a confused look. Hinata just shrugged. As the day progressed, Naruto found out that he has almost every class with Sasuke except for 5th period. He was thankful for that. Sasuke rubbed him the wrong way. The guy is conceded, cocky, self-absorbed and arrogant. Naruto hated people like that and Sasuke is one of those people.

Naruto waited for Hinata at his car. He told her that he would drop her off at her home afterschool.

"Hey dobe!"

Naruto groaned at the nickname and the person was calling him that. He looked and saw a smirking Sasuke.

"What do you want, teme?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Are you and Hinata dating?" Sasuke asked curious.

Naruto was caught off guard by the question. Why would he want to know if he and Hinata were dating? They weren't but why would he want to know?

"Why do you want to know if we're dating?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want to ask her and she hangs out with you so I want to know" Sasuke said smirking.

Oh HEEEEEEELLLLL no! There was no way that Naruto was going let Sasuke take advantage of Hinata. This dude is a douchebag and Naruto isn't going to let her be taken advantage of.

"Yea we're dating"

"Oh really, prove it" Sasuke said smirking.

"Why do I need to prove my relationship to you?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Because I don't believe you"

"How do I prove it?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Here she comes" Sasuke said looking over his shoulder.

Hinata was walking towards them. Naruto was getting nervous because he didn't tell Hinata that they're in a "relationship". Hinata is going to be pissed off at him when he tells her. Hinata stared at them with a confused look. Naruto walks towards her and grabs Hinata by the waist. Naruto kissed her on the lips. It was soft and gentle. Hinata stared at him in surprised before fainting.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 4<p> 


	5. Shocking News

Real Love Ch. 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata started to wake up. There were two blue eyes staring back her, filed with worry and concern. She realized that it was Naruto and she was on the ground. Naruto helped Hinata off the ground.<p>

"Are you okay, Hinata? You fainted" Naruto said worried.

"Y-yes I'm okay. N-Naruto-kun, what happened?" Hinata asked rubbing her head.

Naruto's face turned red.

"You fainted after…I-I-I" Naruto couldn't get the words out.

"You fainted after Naruto kissed you"

It was Sasuke. Naruto glared at him.

"_N-Naruto-kun kissed me. Yay… wait why did he kiss me?_" Hinata confused.

Naruto saw the confused look on her face. He ushered her away so Sasuke wouldn't overhear them. He explained that his reasons for kissing her.

"I understand if you're angry with me and don't wanna be friends with me anymore" Naruto said hanging his head in shame.

"I still wanna be f-friends. I understand that you were just looking out for me" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto looked up at her and smiled. It was a relief that Hinata still wanted to be friends with me.

"Thank you so much, Hinata-chan. I promise that I'll be the best boyfriend/friend that you'll ever have" Naruto said hugging her.

Hinata hugged him back.

"_If only he wanted to be my boyfriend for real_" Hinata thought sadly.

Naruto opened the door for her and she slides in. He closes the door and gets into the driver's seat. Naruto drives her to home.

"Thanks for driving me home, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan. I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata gets out and walks into her house. Naruto drives off. Hinata walks into the house and finds her dad in the living room in a tuxedo. He always does this when he goes to the hospital to Dr. Shim. Hiashi has a big crush on her. Hinata thought it was pretty funny when he gets dressed up for a doctor's appointment.

"Who was that? Who's the boy?" Hiashi asked keeping his eyes on the TV.

"He's a new friend" Hinata said nervously.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you bitch?" Hiashi said frowning.

"I'm not sleeping with Naruto-kun" Hinata said frowning.

How could she be sleeping with him? She hasn't known Naruto that long to be sleeping with sleeping with him.

"Lair, I forbid you to ever see him again" Hiashi said angrily.

Hinata lowered her head to the point that her bangs covered her eyes. Her father is forbidding her to see the only friend she ever made in life. Hinata thought it over her head and something in her mind finally snapped. She saw at him and turned the TV off. Hiashi glared at her and was about to say something.

"No, I will not stop seeing Naruto-kun. He's the only friend that I've made in my life and I'm not about to lose him because of you" Hinata said frowning.

Hiashi was surprised by Hinata's change in attitude. She always did what he told her to without question or word. Hiashi was shocked, impressed and liked it a little. Hinata was uncomfortable with her father's silence. She never talked to him like that. She didn't want to lose Naruto.

"Take me to my doctor's appointment, whore" Hiashi said frowning.

He's back. Hinata grabbed his keys to the truck. It was red tuck. Hinata loves her dad's Silverado. When he wasn't drinking, he would sometimes take her in and drive for hours. She had some good times in that truck. Hinata already has her driver's license.

Hinata would drive her dad around because he was always too drunk to drive plus his license is suspended because of his DUI's for drunk driving. They climbed into the truck and drove off. It took about 20 minutes to get to the hospital. Hinata checked her father in. 5 minutes later, a woman with long brown hair, hazel eyes and a tan olive skin tone.

That is Dr. Shim. She is part Italian and part Japanese. Hiashi has a thing for. Dr. Shim knows he has a crush on her and she humors him.

"Are you ready for your check-up, Hiashi-kun?" Dr. Shim asked smiling.

"As long as you're doing it" Hiashi said kissing her hand.

Dr. Shim giggles and ushers him into the back. Hinata waited in the waiting room. Hiashi sat on the bed and Dr. Shim sat in front of him in a rolling chair. She has a very sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, my little croissant?" Hiashi asked frowning.

"Well Hiashi-kun, I have bad news" Dr. Shim said sadly.

"What is it?" Hiashi asked curious.

"Well…you have liver cancer. You don't have much time left" Dr. Shim said sadly.

Hiashi chuckled a little and smiled sadly.

"I knew for a while that I was dying. How long do I have left?" Hiashi asked curious.

"I say about 2 or 3 weeks max" Dr. Shim said looking at his chart.

"Thank you Doctor" Hiashi said walking towards the door.

"We can start looking for a liver transplant" Dr. Shim said hopeful.

"No, I am content with dying in 3 weeks and I'm going to live out the time I got left" Hiashi said walking out.

He sighed as he walked to see Hinata seating in the chair, reading a magazine. Hiashi smiled a little. This beautiful, young woman sitting in front of him took care of him when he treated her so horribly. Hiashi planned to changed that and make sure that she knows that he loves very much. He walks towards and she looks up at him.

"What did Dr. Shim say?" Hinata asked curious.

"Uh, that I need to stop drinking and other stuff that I wasn't paying attention to. Come on, I'm ready to go home" Hiashi said walking away.

Hinata was caught off guard that he didn't call her a horrible name or that he actually answered her question. What is this world coming to? She followed him to the truck. The ride was pretty quiet when Hiashi broke the silence.

"Hinata, what I'm about to tell you is very important so I need you to listen well" Hiashi said straight ahead.

Hinata nodded to show that she was listening. "

I want to apologize for treating horribly these years and I am going to try to be a better father to you. I really want you to forgive me" Hiashi said looking down at his hands.

Hinata put her hand on top of his. Hiashi squeeze it.

"I forgive you and I would like that" Hinata said smiling.

"Thank you, thank you so mush Hinata" Hiashi said smiling back.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 5<p> 


	6. Change In Personality

Real Love ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up early on that Friday morning and walked down the stairs to check on her dad. Much to her surprise, he was already wake and in the kitchen. It looked like he was making breakfast and it smell really good. Hiashi looked up from what he was doing and smiled a little at Hinata.<p>

"Morning Hinata, I decided to make you breakfast for a change" Hiashi said wearing an apron.

Hinata was surprise at the change in personality. Usually he would be sleeping or calling her names. Hinata looked at what he was making. It was pancakes, bacon and eggs. It made Hinata's mouth water. He sat a plate in front of her and poured her a glass of orange juice. Hinata took a bite out of the pancakes and they were amazing. She poured syrup on them and dug in. Hiashi smiled a little more as he watched her eat.

"_I'm going to miss this when I'm gone. I'm going to make it up to her with the time I gone left_" Hiashi thought determined.

"Dad"

Hiashi snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Hinata was staring at him with a confused look.

"Yes Hinata" Hiashi said looking at her.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out" Hinata said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm okay. I was just thinking" Hiashi said smiling nervously.

"About what?" Hinata asked curious.

"It's nothing. You better hurry and get dressed" Hiashi said looking at the clock.

It said 7:25 am. Hinata stuffed the last piece of the bacon in her mouth and ran up the stairs. Hiashi chuckled and picked up the plate. He started washing the dishes. Hiashi started thinking about would it be like if he had been a good father. Hinata has been taking care of him this whole time instead of it being the other way around. He called her names and degraded verbally for years and she took.

Hiashi looked back on it and he was disgusted with himself. What father in his right mind would do that to his daughter? Hiashi felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He planned to make things right with Hinata even if it killed him. Hinata walked in with her backpack.

"Dad, are you okay?" Hinata asked frowning.

"Yes I'm okay. I just got a little soap in my eye" Hiashi said rubbing his eyes.

Hinata walked towards him and looked at his eyes. She blew in each one.

"Better?" Hinata asked curious. "Yes thank you Hinata" Hiashi said smiling.

There was a knock on the door and Hinata goes to open it. It was Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you ready to go?" Naruto asked smiling.

Hiashi sees Naruto and glares at him. Naruto hides behind Hinata in fear of Hiashi. "Hinata, aren't you going to introduce me to your… friend?" Hiashi asked not taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"Dad, this is Naruto-kun. He's a friend from school and he's giving me a ride to school" Hinata said unaware of the situation.

Hiashi gave Naruto a look that says "Touch my daughter and I will hunt your ass down". Naruto visibly gulped. Hiashi gave Hinata a lunch bag and 20 dollars.

"Have a good day, Hinata" Hiashi said smiling.

"I will. I'll see you later" Hinata said leaving with Naruto.

They both got into the car and Hiashi glared at Naruto from the living room window. Naruto drove off.

"Man, your dad scares me" Naruto said shuddering.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"The whole time I was there, he was glaring at me" Naruto said afraid.

Hinata giggled at his reaction. She wasn't all that surprised that her dad was glaring Naruto down.

"It could have been w-worse" Hinata said smiling.

"I don't see how. On second thought, it could have been worse. Hey Hinata-chan, can you hang out with me afterschool?" Naruto asked curious.

"S-Sure Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

On the outside, Hinata played it cool but on the inside, she was giddy with excitement.

"_Yay! I get to hang out with Naruto-kun. I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of him_" Hinata thought smiling.

Naruto parked in the student parking lot. They walked towards the school only to be stopped by something pink. It was Sakura in a very skimpy outfit.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I was wondering if you'll escort me to class" Sakura said smirking seductively.

"Ummm actually I'm escorting Hinata to class so… later" Naruto said dragging Hinata away.

Sakura glared holes into the back of Hinata's head as they left. She was contemplating her revenge. Naruto and Hinata were in their English and Kurenai is late.

"That was too close for comfort. I am too sexy for my own good" Naruto said shaking his head.

Hinata giggled and rolled her eyes. Kurenai came in and gave her lesson. Hinata wasn't paying an attention due to she was thinking about hanging out with Naruto afterschool. Hinata was in dream state up until she got into her Photography class. Jesse had given them an assignment to take pictures of nature and let them go outside.

Hinata had her own camera and started looking around. She snapped a pic of a bird taking flight and a flower garden across the street from the school. Hinata continued to look for good shoots when she bumped into someone. She looked and saw that it was Sasuke. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, ripped blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san, I didn't see you" Hinata said bowing slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I should've been watching where I was looking. Hinata, are you really going out with that blonde dobe?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"S-Sasuke-san, I don't appreciate y-you calling Naruto a dobe. Yes, we're going o-out" Hinata said frowning. Hinata pushes passed him but he follows her.

"Hinata, we're friends aren't we?" Sasuke asked curious.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. They have been to the same school for a few years but she never considers them friends. Sasuke was always part of the popular crowd but he sometimes stood up for her when bullies were bothering her.

"I g-guess in a way" Hinata said shrugging.

"I'm about to tell you something important. I like you Hinata a lot and I want you to go out with me"

Hinata was shocked that Sasuke told her that. She didn't know that he had any feelings for her at all. With all the girls chasing after him, she figures he would have dated one of the popular girls or Sakura.

"What are you doing here, teme? Hinata, is this douche bothering you?" Naruto asked glaring at Sasuke.

"No, he was just leaving" Hinata said staring at Sasuke.

"Yea but think about what I said, Hinata" Sasuke said walking away.

Naruto glared at him then looked at Hinata.

"Did he threaten you?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, he asked me to go out with him" Hinata said Jesse called them back to class.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. You came before I could tell him no" Hinata said grabbing her backpack.

"Oh okay, you don't need to have that teme for a boyfriend anyways" Naruto said pouting.

"Who should be my boyfriend?" Hinata asked teasingly.

"He should be like me. Nice, energetic, and really good-looking" Naruto said running his hands through his spikey hair. Hinata giggled at him.

If only he felt something for her other than a friend. They hoped into Naruto's car. Hinata asked him where they were going but he said that it was a surprise.

"We're going to the music shop, aren't we?"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I would sometimes come here afterschool to look at all the instruments" Hinata said smiling.

"Well we can still have fun" Naruto said as they walked into the building.

They were all kinds of instruments. There were guitars, keyboards, drums and other instruments all over. Naruto and Hinata go over the instruments and letting loose. Hinata never smiles so much in her life. Over a few hours, Naruto dropped Hinata off at her house.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 6<p> 


	7. The Favor

Real Love ch. 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hiashi looked in the mirror and he didn't like what he saw. He is paler than usual, he's losing a lot of weight not that anyone has notice, has coughing fits almost every hour, and having a hard time holding food down. Hiashi only has about a week left and if that. Suddenly he starts another one of his fits. He was having a bad time of breathing.<p>

When the fit finally ended after a few minutes, Hiashi looked down at his hand and there was a lot blood. Someone knocks on the door.

"Dad, are you okay in there?" Hinata asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be right out" Hiashi said washing his hands.

Hiashi heard Hinata's footsteps walk away from the door. He sighed. It was getting harder and harder to hide his illness from Hinata. She's a sharp girl and he thinks that she's starting to catch on. Hiashi is planning on dying somewhere quiet and secluded where no one will find him.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Hinata was finishing her breakfast when she looked up at him with look of concern and worry. Hiashi smiled a little.

"Are you okay, Dad? Do I need to take you to the doctor?" Hinata asked all at once.

Hiashi chuckled a little at his daughter. _Daughter_? It's been a while since he used that word. He's going to miss saying it.

"Hinata, calm down, I am fine. I used something stuck in my throat" Hiashi lied.

Hinata raised an eyebrow but let it go since she had to go to work. It was her first day at the CD store in the mall. She was doing something that involves what she loves and didn't have to wear any dorky uniforms. Hinata is getting paid 12 dollars an hour.

"Here, take the truck" Hiashi said handing her the keys.

Hinata looked at dad with a surprised look on her face. Hiashi chuckled at her face. The change in personality hasn't fully sunken in yet.

"Thank you Dad" Hinata said hugging him.

Hiashi hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Remember I love you" Hiashi said smiling.

"I love you too Dad" Hinata said before leaving.

Hiashi smiled then walked into his office. He stopped using it after Hinata was born. It was a nice sized office. The walls were a cream color, a desk in the middle of the middle with a window right behind it, a bookcase on each side of the wall, and a green rug under the desk.

Hiashi sat his desk and pulled some paper and a pen. He started to write his will before he dies. He was leaving everything he has to Hinata. Hiashi finished off his will and started writing a letter to Hinata explaining everything to her. He put them in an envelope and hid them in his desk drawer.

Hiashi sighed to himself and left out of his office. He grabbed his coat jacket and walked out of the house. Hiashi decided to take a walk through the park. It was a 15 minute walk from the house to the park. He didn't mind since he needs the exercise. Hiashi silently chuckled to himself.

He wouldn't need the exercise in a few days either. Hiashi walked through the park, taking in his surroundings. The sky is blue, the birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and the flowers are colorful. Couples are walking through the park or having picnics and kids are playing their little games.

Hiashi is a little sad that he didn't do this with Hinata when she was younger. If he could change the past he would but he can't. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone running towards him. They fell hard on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there"

"It's alright. I should've been paying more attention to where I was going" Hiashi said dusting himself off.

Hiashi looks and sees that it was Hinata's little friend. He couldn't remember the boy's name. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants. The boy looked like he ran a marathon.

"Hey, you're Hinata's dad. Nice to finally meet you" Naruto said shaking his hand.

"What was your name? I'm sorry but I can't remember your name, I know Hinata told me" Hiashi said trying to remember.

"That's okay. My name's Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said smiling.

"_Uzumaki? Why does that sound familiar?_" Hiashi thought thinking. "Why are you doing here?"

"I and my mother were running through for some exercise but she managed to pass me up. I don't know where she went" Naruto said scratching his head.

Hiashi shook his head and smiled a little.

"I'm sure you'll find her. Naruto-san, can I ask do a big favor for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well, I'm leaving for a… trip in an about week and I need someone to look after Hinata for me" Hiashi said trying not to give anything away.

"Oh sure Hyuuga-san, I can do that" Naruto said smiling.

"Thank you Naruto-san, I really appreciate it. Have a nice run" Hiashi said walking away.

Naruto watched as Hiashi walked away. A few seconds later, a woman with long red hair in sweats came up to Naruto.

"There you are, Naruto-kun. Where did you go?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Where did I go? Where did you go?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man" She said frowning.

"I'm sorry mom. I was talking to my friend's dad"

"Oh you mean the girl that you're always hanging around with" Kushina said bluntly.

"Yea, he asked me to do him a favor" Naruto said nonchalant.

"What kind of favor?" Kushina asked raising an eyebrow.

"He said that he was going on a trip and wanted me to look after her while he was gone" Naruto as they walk through the rest of the park.

"Oh okay. What's her name again?" Kushina asked curious.

"I told you, mom. Her name's Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto said shaking his head.

"_Hyuuga? Why does that last name sound so familiar to me?_" Kushina thought confused.

"MOM!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Kushina asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"You're standing at the wrong car" Naruto said standing at their actual car.

"Oh my bad" Kushina said smiling sheepishly.

Naruto shook her head. His mom is so weird. She would space out at the most randomist times but you have to love her. She is so much fun to be around, energetic, and she can make smile you when you're down in the dumps. She is an awesome cook. Just thinking about her cooking is enough to make Naruto's mouth water.

"Naruto-kun, you're drooling again" Kushina said driving.

Naruto wiped his mouth with his shirt.

"Sorry mom, I was thinking about your cooking" Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

"Hmmm, are you sure that you weren't thinking about your girlfriend?" Kushina asked smirking.

"Mom, I told you she's just a friend geez" Naruto said frowning.

"Sure she is" Kushina said pulling up onto the driveway.

Naruto rolled his eyes. His mom was always teasing about Hinata. He always told her that she was a friend. No matter how many times he told her that Kushina always say that she was. They walked into the house.

"Minato-kun, are you here?" Kushina called.

"Yea, in the office" Minato called back.

Minato is Naruto's father. He is an accountant for a big company. Naruto is always told that he looked like his dad except for that he has whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto loved his dad but he always been a bit of a mama's boy. Minato is always either gone or busy doing work in the office.

Naruto knows that his dad loves him but he wishes that he had more time to spend with him. Naruto went to his room to change clothes. They lived in a two story house with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, living room, pool, office, a small backyard and practice room inside the house.

Minato's office is close to the kitchen. Kushina leaning the door frame, staring at her husband working. Minato looked from his work and smiled at Kushina.

"Hey honey, how was your run?" Minato asked smiling.

"It was good. You should've come with us" Kushina said smiling.

"I'm sorry I had to work" Minato said rubbing his eyes.

He's been staring at number trying to keep the company going good.

"I know but you need to spend time with your son. He's only going to be here for so long before he goes off to college" Kushina said massaging his shoulders.

"I know but the company is keeping me so busy that it's hard to find the time" Minato said sighing.

"Minato-kun, take some time off work and spend time with your son. That's all I ask of you" Kushina said walking out of the office.

Minato sighed.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 7<p> 


	8. Spending Time With Dad

Real Love ch. 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into his room to find his cat Tara sleeping on his bed. Tara is kitten with orange fur with black tips at the end of her ears and tail. Naruto got Tara a few months ago and he tells her everything.<p>

Naruto's room has paintings and drawings that he did over the years; the walls are a soft blue color, scattered clothes, and a computer in the far right corner. Naruto picked up Tara and starts to scratch her ears. Tara let a purr and stretches out lazily.

"You're such a lazy cat" Naruto said chuckling.

He lies on the bed and Tara licks his face. Naruto scratches Tara behind the ear and she lets out a purr behind curling up against Naruto's face. There's a knock on the door.

"It's open"

The door opens to reveal an overworked Minato.

"Hey son, can I talk to you for a minute?" Minato asked curious.

"Sure dad, what is it?" Naruto asked plopping himself on his elbows.

Minato pulled the chair from the computer desk and sat in it. He stared up at his son and noticed that Naruto was getting older.

"Well I know that I haven't been around-"Naruto cut him off.

"Dad, did mom send you up here?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes but I've realized that I haven't been spending as much time as I should have and I want to make it up to, if that's okay with you" Minato said staring at Naruto.

Naruto missed the times that they spent together when he was younger and his dad is making an effort in trying to spend time with him now. The least he could do is put the same effort in too.

"I would like that. How about we go to the mall" Naruto said smiling.

"Alright, let call Itachi right quick and we'll head out" Minato said smiling.

Naruto nodded. Minato let out the room with a smile on his face. He passes the kitchen.

"You seem happy" Kushina said from the kitchen.

"Naruto and I are going to hang out today" Minato said happily.

"Have fun" Kushina said smiling.

Minato walked into his office and closed door. He made sure that the door was locked. Minato pressed a button under his desk and the bookcase on the right separated.

Behind it was a TV. A man with long jet black hair tied in a low ponytail, pale skin and onyx eyes appeared on the screen.

"Itachi, I have been thinking and I feel that it's time for me to retire from the agency" Minato said in a serious tone.

"Minato-san, please rethink your decision. You're one of our best agents" Itachi said trying to convince him.

"I'm sorry Itachi but I'm getting too old for this and I have a family to think about" Minato said turning him down.

Itachi sighs. He knew that there was no use in trying anymore.

"Okay Minato-san if that's what you want but the agency will always have a place for you" Itachi solemnly.

"Thank you Itachi" Minato said ending the transmission.

Minato put everything the way it was before. Minato is a secret agent to international agency that fights the criminals. He poses as an accountant but he has that disguise so he can protect his family from the enemy.

Kushina and Naruto don't know and he plans to keep it that way. Minato was getting old and was leaving the fighting up to the younger generation. All he wanted is to live his life with his life. Naruto was sitting in the living room.

"Ready to go to the mall, son?" Minato asked ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Yea I'm ready" Naruto said getting up.

Minato grabbed his keys and they walked out of the house. They drove to the mall which didn't take too long. It was a two story mall and it has everything. They started looking around for nothing in particular.

"So how's school going?" Minato asked curious.

"It's going good" Naruto said smiling.

"That's good. I have something to tell you"

"What is it, dad?" Naruto asked curious.

"I've decided that it's time that I retire from my job. I'm spent enough time there and I'm going to spend more time with my buddy" Minato said wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto was surprised hat he said that. He thought his dad like his job. He was retiring to spend time with him.

"I thought you liked your job" Naruto said confused.

"I do but I like spending time with you more. I want to be involved in your life" Minato said as they walked into a CD store.

Naruto nodded. He was happy that his father wanted to spend more time with him. Naruto started looking through the CD rack. He couldn't find anything that he liked.

"Are you looking for something in particular, sir?"

"Ummm no, not really. Hinata, what are you going here?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I work here. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked surprised.

"I'm hanging out with my dad. I didn't know you worked here" Naruto said. "I just started here" Hinata said smiling.

"Hey son, who's the beautiful young lady you're talking to?" Minato asked coming up to them.

Hinata blushed at the comment. She stared at Minato and sees the similarities between the two blonds. They could be brothers.

"Dad, this is my friend Hinata. Hinata, this is my dad Minato" Naruto said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata. Naruto talks a lot about you" Minato said shaking her hand.

Hinata stares at Naruto with a confused look on her face. Naruto blushes and avoids her gaze.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki" Hinata said smiling.

"Please call me Minato" Minato said grinning.

"Okay Minato-san" Hinata said bowing slightly.

"So Hinata, what do you do recommend?" Minato asked looking around.

"Ummm that depends on what kind of music you listen to" Hinata said unsure.

"I like hip hop and rock n roll"

"Okay then I suggests that you Michael Jackson's Thriller album. It's genius" Hinata said smiling.

"I like this girl. I'll take it" Minato said happily.

Naruto picked up the latest Big Bang album. Hinata ring them both up.

"That'll be $42.54"

Minato gives for 45 dollars and tells her to keep the change.

"I'll see you at school, Hinata-chan" Naruto said smiling.

"Okay" Hinata said smiling back.

"Hinata, would you like to come over tomorrow for dinner?" Minato asked curious.

"I would love to"

"Okay, come by at 7" Minato said as they left.

When they were out of the store, Naruto glares at his dad.

"Dad, why did you do that?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Because I like to get to know her better and don't stare at me like that or your face will freeze like that" Minato said bluntly.

Naruto sighs. He hopes that his parents wouldn't embarrass him in front Hinata.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 8<p> 


	9. Carmen The Rottweiler

Real Love ch. 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata was still working at the CD store, all the way 'til closing time. She liked working there. She works with music and getting employees' discount on all CD is a plus. Hinata counting the money in the cash register and double check it. The rest of the employees and the boss had already left.<p>

Hinata was closing up for the day. She locks the store down and walked out the front exit. Hinata waved goodbye to the security guys in front before getting into her truck. Hinata started the engine and drove home. She turned on the radio and some random song came on. Hinata wasn't paying attention to the song because she was thinking about tomorrow.

She was having with Naruto and his parents. What is she going to wear? What was she going to talk about with his parent? She wanted to make a good impression. Hinata was freaking out that she didn't see the puppy running out in front of her. She slammed on the breaks and the car jerked hard.

Hinata was trying to catch her breath. Hinata got out of the car and noticed that it wasn't a puppy but a full grown Rottweiler. She froze and slowly started to walk back to the car. The dog started to follow her until Hinata was backed up into the car door. They were facing face to face.

Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the dog to attack her. The only thing that happens was feeling a wet tongue licking her face. Hinata opened her eyes and stared at the dog. She looked and the dog is a female. She patted her on the head and it wagged its tail. Hinata smiled and opened the door to her truck and the Rottweiler hopped into the passenger's seat.

Hinata stared at the dog and it just stared at her with a goofy on its face. Hinata giggled to herself. She did always want a dog. She got into the car and drove home. A few minutes later, Hinata drove into the driveway and parked the car. Hinata let out the dog out and it followed her towards the house.

She opened the door and turned on the lights. Hinata looked throughout the door and she couldn't find Hiashi anywhere. She frowned and tries to figure out where he would go. Hinata walked into the kitchen and made a quick for them both. She cut some apples, oranges, bananas, and some watermelons.

Hinata made sure to remove the seeds, stems and leaves. She put it in a small bowl and set it on the floor. The dog happily ate. Hinata lend against the counter. She started to wonder how she is going to explain the huge Rottweiler to her dad. The dog looked up at her with dripping mouth.

Hinata wiped its mouth with a napkin and it licked Hinata's face.

"I'm going to name you, Carmen" Hinata said confidently.

Hinata took a few steps back and called Carmen by her name. Carmen walks towards her. Hinata smiles and lets out a small yawn. She starts to walk towards her room with Carmen following her. Hinata took some newspaper with her. She laid out the newspaper next to her bed.

Carmen stared at her with a confused look on her face. "This is your bed" Hinata said pointing at the newspaper. Carmen tilted her head to the side. Hinata shook her head and went to change into her pajamas. A few minutes later, Hinata came back a white t-shirt and some black basketball shorts.

She got into bed when Carmen hopped into the bed and laid her head on Hinata's side. Hinata was too tired to protest and went to sleep. Hinata woke up that morning to someone screaming like a scared little girl. She instantly woke up and realized that Carmen wasn't in the room.

Hinata jumped out of the bed and ran into the living room. She finds Naruto in the living room on the top of the piano with Carmen barking and growling at him.

"Carmen heel" Hinata commanded.

Carmen looked at her with a goofy look and walked towards her.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto let out a sigh.

"I'm okay. No big deal, I wasn't scared or anything" Naruto said trying to be cool.

Hinata giggled at him.

"Of course you weren't and you weren't screaming like a little girl" Hinata said teasing.

Naruto pouted at her and got off the piano. Carmen barked at him and he flinched. Hinata giggled at him.

"How did you get in here anyways?" Hinata asked confused.

"The door was unlocked. You should be more careful, people could just walk in here" Naruto said frowning.

"Like you did right now" Hinata said raising an eyebrow.

"T-That's not the point" Naruto said blushing.

Hinata shakes her head.

"You wanna join us for breakfast?" Hinata asked smiling.

"Okay sure" Naruto said smiling.

They walked into the kitchen with Carmen at Naruto's back. Hinata started to make pancakes, eggs and bacon. Naruto sat at the counter with Carmen lying at Naruto's feet. Hinata put the food on two plates and gave Naruto a cup of orange juice. He took a bite of pancakes and he stopped in mid-chew.

Hinata was afraid that Naruto doesn't the food.

"This… is… amazing" Naruto said stuffing his face with the food.

Hinata giggled at him. Naruto finished his food in no time.

"Man, I never knew that you were such an amazing cook Hinata-chan" Naruto said smiling.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said washing the dishes.

"Why are you over here so early?" Hinata asked curious.

"I went for a walk and I ended up here. Where's your dad?"

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I got here from work and I haven't seen him when I got up" Hinata said confused.

"Maybe he went for a walk" Naruto offered.

Hinata shrugged. Hinata went to change into some clothes. This left Naruto in the kitchen with Carmen. Carmen looked at him with sharp teeth. Naruto pulled his legs up into the chair. A few minutes later, Hinata came back in a lavender shirt and blue jeans. She found Naruto on the counter screaming like a girl.

"Naruto, get down" Hinata said shaking her head.

Naruto carefully got down.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto asked curious.

"Yea, I have to get some dog stuff for Carmen"

"Can I come?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Sure. Come on Carmen" Hinata said as Carmen followed her.

They walked to a nearby Pet Co. and there were supplies for almost every pet imaginable.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Hinata looked and it was the lady from that ride on the bus.

"I know you. You're that lady with the little boy" Hinata said surprised.

"Oh you're Hinata, right? It's been awhile. Sammie has been asking about you" Ms. Wilson said smiling.

"How's Sammie?" Hinata asked curious.

"He's fine. Is this your boyfriend?" Ms. Wilson asked looking at Naruto.

"No, we're just friends" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata was a little hurt by Naruto's statement but didn't let it show.

"We're here to get dog supplies" Hinata said as they went through the stuff.

Hinata picked up a red collar, leash, dog food, balls, flying discs, brush, and other things that will useful. Ms. Wilson rang them up. It added up to 65 dollars. Hinata paid for the stuff. Hinata put the collar on Carmen and they walked back to Hinata's house.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I have to go but I'll come to pick later okay" Naruto said after help Hinata put the stuff up.

"Okay" Hinata said smiling.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 9.<p> 


	10. Dinner With The Parents

Real Love ch. 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly.**

* * *

><p>Hinata was going through her closet. She was trying to figure out what to wear for the dinner she was going to have with Naruto and his parents. Hinata wanted to make a good impression on them. Hinata threw out shirts after jeans. She pulled out a knee length black skirt and stared at for a while.<p>

"What do you think, Carmen?" Hinata asked uncertain.

She didn't have girl friends or a mother to ask about these things and Carmen is the girl that she can rely on right now. Carmen got off the bed and went into Hinata's closet. She came out with a red tank top and dark blue jeans. Hinata went to change and came back.

She looked in the mirror and the shirt hugged her in the right places. Hinata patted Carmen on her head.

"Thanks Carmen" Hinata said as the doorbell rang.

She walked to the door and opened it. It was Naruto in a tight fitting black shirt and baggy jeans. Hinata blushed as Naruto smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked holding out his hand.

Hinata nodded and locked the door behind her. They walked to Naruto's car. He opened the door her before getting in. They drove towards Naruto's house.

"You look nice" Naruto said smiling.

"T-Thank you, I w-wanted to make a good impression" Hinata said smiling.

"Don't worry, my dad already likes you and he loves the CD that you recommend to him. My mom can be a little intimidating" Naruto said laughing nervously.

"S-She can't be that b-bad… can she?" Hinata asked a little nervous.

"Sometimes but she's not that bad. This is a first that I brought a girl over and she wants to see what you're like is all" Naruto said placing a hand on hers. Hinata blushes like a tomato. Now she was really nervous. She didn't want Naruto's mother to not like her or think badly of her.

Hinata felt Naruto run his thumb over her knuckles and she relaxed a little. They arrive at Naruto's house. Hinata admired Naruto's house. It was huge in her opinion. Naruto led her inside and she looked at all the pictures in the house.

She stopped at one in particular. It was of baby Naruto and he was naked with his butt in the air. He was lying on bear skin. Hinata giggled at it. It was funny and adorable at the same time. Naruto took the picture down. He was embarrassed that Hinata saw that. He felt like crawling under a rock right now. Minato walked in and saw Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, you're here. I loved the CD that you recommended" Minato said wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm glad you like it" Hinata said smiling.

"Are you sure that this beautiful young lady isn't your girlfriend, son?" Minato asked raising an eyebrow.

"No sir. Naruto and I are just friends" Hinata said smiling.

Hinata wished that they were more than friends but it isn't going to happen. Minato shook his head at his son.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'm telling you son that if you don't capture her heart, someone else will" Minato said in a fatherly tone.

Naruto didn't know why but the thought of Hinata dating someone made him anger. He shook off that thought and they walked into the living room. Minato pulled out photo albums and started showing them to Hinata. Naruto tried to stop him but Minato pushed back into his seat.

There were many pictures of Naruto's childhood. There was of Naruto was he was little and was being potty trained, another of him in the tub, another of taking a nap with his dad and another of him winning his first pee-wee soccer game. Hinata was giggled at him and Naruto sat there with an annoyed/embarrassed look on his face.

"Dad, I can't believe you" Naruto said annoyed.

"Calm down son, it's not that bad" Minato said waving him off.

"How would you like if I showed people you're baby pictures?"

"Naruto-kun, you were so cute when you were little" Hinata said smiling.

"What happened to that, I will never know" Minato said teasing.

Naruto lunged at Minato but was caught in a headlock. Naruto struggled but to no avail. Hinata giggled at the father/son moment. Minato gave him a nuggie before letting go.

"What are you two doing in here?" Kushina asked with her hands on her hips.

"Dad's embarrassing me with baby pictures" Naruto whined.

Hinata giggled at him.

"Minato-kun, what did I tell you? If you want to embarrass your son then you need the home videos" Kushina said smirking.

Minato ran out of the room to get the videos. Naruto's jaw fell to the ground. His own mother sold him out to the enemy. What kind of bullshit is this? Naruto ran after his dad to stop him. Hinata and Kushina were the only one left in the living room. Hinata felt very uncomfortable. Kushina was about to say something when Hinata bowed to her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Uzumaki" Hinata said with her face covered by her hair.

"Hehehe you're exactly like your mother" Kushina said smiling.

Hinata looked up at her, confused.

"You knew my mother?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yea, your mother was best friend throughout middle and high school. I miss her" Kushina said with a sad smile.

"Could you tell me about her?" Hinata asked eagerly.

"Didn't Hiashi tell you anything about her?" Kushina asked confused.

Hinata shook her head. Kushina shook her head.

"_What the hell was Hiashi thinking?_" Kushina thought cursing him. "Well we got plenty of time for that. I want to know about you"

She led her into the kitchen.

Somewhere in the park

Hiashi was lying against a tree, staring up at the sky. He was sober enough to know that he was going to die at any given moment. He wished that he had been a better father to Hinata and get do a bunch of stuff before he died bur wasn't going to get a chance to do.

"Well Hanna, I know that you're disappointed with me and I would be too. Maybe I'll see you in the afterlife" Hiashi said as the life slipped away from him.

This is the death of the once Great Hiashi Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 10<p> 


	11. Even More Shocking News

Real Love ch. 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Minato were still upstairs and Naruto was trying to stop him from embarrassing him further. He didn't want Hinata to think of him as some kind of dork or something. She's his only friend at this point and he didn't want to lose that. Minato was going his closet, looking for the home videos when Naruto came in.<p>

He grabbed his father by the collar and removed him from the closet. Naruto was going to put a lock on the closet door when Minato tackled him to the down to the ground. They struggled on the ground, trying to get the upper hand on each other but they are equally matched.

They rolled around without realizing that they're getting closer to the stairs. They continue to roll until they fell down the stairs. The idiots fell at the bottom of the stairs when Minato got up and made a run for it. Naruto grabbed him and threw towards the door. He ran up the stairs towards his parents' closet.

He went the bottom and found the home videos in a box. He grabs them and was about to run to his room when he saw his dad in the doorway.

"Hand over the box son, and no one gets hurt" Minato said holding out his hand.

Naruto looked at the box and back at his dad. He smirked before laughing like crazy. Minato raised an eyebrow at his son. Has he finally lost it? He sighed. He's gonna have to put his son in the patted room. He never saw this coming.

"Dad, you really think I'm gonna give up that easily? Not on your life. I don't want Hinata to think of me of some kind of dork" Naruto said sliding the box under his dad.

Minato was about to grab the box when he knocked to the ground. He got the wind knocked out of him. Naruto got up and grabbed the box. He ran into his room and quickly locked the door. Tara looked up at him lazily. Naruto put a finger to mouth meaning "Not a word" and she nodded.

This is why Naruto loved Tara. She knew every secret about him and kept them. Well she's a cat and couldn't speak English but it didn't keep Naruto from telling her stuff. Naruto moved the bed and pulled up the carpet revealing a secret compartment. He opened it and in it were a few porn magazines.

What? A guy has needs. He put all the home videos in it and closed it up. He moved the carpet and the bed over it. His parent doesn't know the compartment and he isn't about to tell either. Minato was pounding on the door and Naruto opened it.

"Do you want something, father?" Naruto asked in a monotone.

Minato frowned and walked into his son's room. He looks around the room and just sees Tara. He searches the room and couldn't find a single tape. Minato looks at his room with a confused look on his face.

"Okay son, where are they?" Minato asked defeated.

"I have no idea of what you're insinuating father" Naruto said tilting head to the side.

Minato rubbed his temples and decided to drop the subject. There is no way that Naruto was going to tell him where he hid the tapes. He got up defeated and left out the room. Naruto smirked as he followed him. He found his mother and Hinata in the kitchen and they were giggling about something.

Hinata looked at him and giggled. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his mother. She just waved him. She got up to the food on plates and Hinata decided to help her. Naruto sat next to his father. Kushina and Hinata each had a plate in both hands. Kushina gave one to Minato and Hinata gave one to Naruto.

Hinata sat in-between Naruto and Kushina and Kushina sat next to Minato. Kushina had made steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and green beans. Hinata and Naruto simultaneously licked their lips. It looked and smelled delicious. They couldn't hold back anymore and dug in.

They were stuffing their mouths. Kushina and Minato looked each other and Kushina just smiled. 20 minutes later, Naruto and Hinata had cleaned everything off their plates. The plates were super shiny. Naruto let out a loud belch. Minato hit him over the head.

"Ow what?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"Not in of the ladies" Minato said as Kushina let out a louder belch

. Minato hung his head. Naruto laughed while Kushina blushed. Hinata giggled a little. Minato picked up the dishes and Naruto helped him. Kushina and Hinata moved into the living room.

"So Hinata-chan, what do you want to know about your mother?" Kushina asked crossing her arms.

"Everything if you can" Hinata said eager.

Hinata knew nothing about her mother. Her father never talked about her and every time she brought her up, Hiashi would smack her. After that, Hinata never brought it up again. Now she's going to hear about her mother from her best friend. Hinata prepared herself for this new information.

"Hmm where should I start? When we first met" Kushina said thinking about it.

_Flashback_

_ Kushina was starting her first day at Konoha Middle School. She didn't know anyone at the school and was excited about making new friends. Kushina walked into her first period class English with Tsunade-sensei. She sees a lot of faces that she didn't know with a tall blonde woman with huge boobs. _

_"You must be the new student Kushina Uzumaki, right?" The blonde woman asked smiling. _

_"Yes I am and I'm going to be the best mixed fighter ever! Remember my face!" Kushina said loudly._

_ The kids stared at her with mixed emotion. Some thought she was weird and loud but one person thought she was amazing. That was Hanna Kazan. She has flawless pale skin, midnight black hair that's in a simple ponytail, and silver eyes. She is very quiet and keeps to herself. Hanna is a very shy and doesn't talk unless spoken to._

_ "Yea right, you'll never be a mixed fighter" _

_ Kushina searched the room and sees that the voice came from kid with tan skin, short brown hair, and a seriously look on his face. She glared at him and was about to kick butt. _

_"I-I-I think s-she can" Hanna said looking down. "Alright calm down everyone. Fugaku, apologize now" Tsunade said frowning. _

_"Hmph sorry" Fugaku said frowning._

_ "Kushina-san, you can sit next to Hanna" Tsunade said about to start her lesson._

_ Kushina took her seat next to Hanna. Hanna looked at Kushina and Kushina gave her a goofy grin. Hanna giggled and smiled back. They paid attention to Tsunade's lesson. After class, Kushina caught up to Hanna._

_ "Hey Hanna-chan, wait up" Kushina said catching up to her._

_ "H-Hello K-Kushina-san, did y-y-you want something?" Hanna asked nervously. _

_"No, I just wanna thank you for saying what you did to the douchebag" Kushina said smiling._

_ "Y-You're welcome" _

_ Kushina looked at her schedule and they have every class together. She was glad that she had someone she knew in all her class. They walked to their next class which is Math. Kushina hated math. That subject is basically useless. Hanna offered to tutor her if she needed the help._

_ Hanna and Kushina spent every day together. They were inseparable and they had every class together all the way until graduating high school. Kushina helped Hanna overcome her shyness and Hanna helped her overcome tomboyish attitude even she's still a little of a tomboy._

_ End of Flashback_

"Thank you Kushina-san, thank you for telling me" Hinata said wiping her eyes.

"You're welcome" Kushina said grinning.

"I'll drive you home, Hinata-chan" Naruto said arriving in the room.

Hinata nodded and bowed to Kushina.

"It was nice to meet you, Hinata" Kushina said waving.

"You too. Bye Minato" Hinata said before leaving.

"Bye Hinata-chan" Minato said from the kitchen.

Naruto and Hinata left. Minato walked into the room with a towel on his left shoulder.

"She is exactly like Hanna and I think she's perfect for Naruto"

"I think so too. Naruto has feelings for her but he's obvious to them" Minato said shaking his head.

With Naruto and Hinata

"I had a really good time tonight and our parents were really good" Hinata said smiling.

"They're embarrassing. I can't believe them sometimes" Naruto said sighing.

Naruto is going to give them an earful when he gets back.

"It wasn't that bad. You were really cute when you were little" Hinata said pinching his cheek.

Naruto swatted her hand away. He turned on her corner when they saw the police in front of her house. Hinata was confused on why they were there. What do they want? They pulled up at her driveway when an officer walked up to them. He took his hat off and he had a sad look on his face.

"Are you Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes, what happened?" Hinata asked getting a bad feeling.

"My name is Officer Kai Miller and I have some bad news. It's about your father. We found him in the park and I'm sorry to say this but… your father has passed away" Kai said sadly.

Hinata's heart stopped in that moment. Naruto was completely shocked. The last time that he saw Hiashi was a few days ago and he looked a little paler but he didn't know that it was that bad. Hinata couldn't believe that her father had died. How… Why? How did this happen?

"How did he die? I don't understand" Hinata asked unable to progress the information.

"It seems that he has liver cancer and he didn't want to tell you. I'm really sorry about this. We searched the house and he left these letters to you" Kai said giving her 2 envelops before leaving.

Carmen came out the house. Hinata kneeled and hugged Carmen by the neck. She cried into Carmen's neck. Now she was all alone. Hinata had lost her mother and now lost her father. All she had was Carmen. Naruto kneeled down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Hinata-chan, you can stay with me" Naruto said firmly.

Hinata looked at Naruto and gave a weak smile. She went into the house and grabbed some clothes. Hinata and Carmen got into the car and Naruto drove back to his house. They enter the house. Kushina looked and saw Hinata. She could see the tears in the raven-haired girl's eyes. She knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Kushina asked worried.

She looked up at the older woman and just began to cry again. Kushina pulled her a hug and Minato came down the stairs.

"What's going on here?" Minato asked confused.

Naruto explained what happened while they were gone. Kushina held Hinata close and Minato was surprised. He hadn't heard from Hiashi since high school. They were pretty good friends and were on the football team. They lost contact after college. He never knew that Hiashi was ill.

"_I swear to you Hiashi, I'll look after your daughter for you_" Minato thought.

"Well that just mean that'll just have to stay here, Hinata" Kushina said smiling.

"I don't wanna impose" Hinata said looking at her feet.

"You wouldn't be imposing. We want you here" Minato said ruffling her hair.

"Yea, I get my best friend to live with me. What can be better?" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiled. Kushina showed to the spare room.

"I'm really sorry about your father. If you need anything, just say so" Kushina said kissing her on the top of the head.

"Thank you so much" Hinata said smiling.

Kushina left and Carmen sat in front of Hinata with a goofy look on her face. Hinata ruffled Carmen's face.

"Looks like it's just you and me now" Hinata said sighing.

Naruto peek his head through the door.

"Hey Hinata, can I come in?"

"Sure, you can. Come in" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto walked in with Tara in his arms.

"Hinata, I want you to meet Hinata" Naruto said holding Tara towards Hinata.

Hinata scratched Tara behind the ears and she purred. Tara climbed onto Hinata's lap. Tara and Carmen came face to face. Tara licked Carmen on the nose. Carmen lay at Hinata's feet.

"I just want you to know you're welcome to stay as long as you want here and we want you here" Naruto said putting a hand on her knee.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You and your family have been very kind to me" Hinata said smiling.

"You're welcome" Naruto said smiling back.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 11<p> 


	12. The Letters

Real Love ch. 12

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The day started off good and ended with a BOOM! She couldn't see how this could get any worse. Hinata shook her head. She shouldn't say that. That's how things get even worse. Naruto and his parents were nice enough to let her stay.<p>

She liked Naruto's parents. They're caring and warm. They let their friend's daughter stay with them in her time of need. Tomorrow, Naruto was staying to her house to get her clothes and belongings. She thought back to the time she spent with her father. She had notice a huge change in him.

He was actually acting like a father to her and taught her a few things. He showed her how to fish and how to fix minor stuff in the truck. Hinata's heart hurt as she thought about him. She sat up and wiped her eyes. Hinata looked at the nightstand and saw the 2 letters that Hiashi has left to her. She opened one of them and read it.

_Dear Hinata,_

_If you're reading this then my time on this Earth is done. I am writing this letter to you because I want to know that I love very much. I know that I haven't been a very good father to you and I am deeply sorry about that. I haven't gotten over losing my wife and you remind me so much of her that it was unbearable._

_This is no excuse for the way I treated over the years. The time that I did spent trying to get to know you brought such joy to me. I want you to know I am so proud of the woman that you have become without my help. You are a wonderful person inside and out; don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

_Hinata, tell Naruto not to try any on you without your permission or I'll back and haunt his ass. I know he won't though, I know he and his family will take good care of you. Hinata, I love you and nothing will ever change that. Enjoy life and live it to the fullest._

_~Your father,_

_Hiashi Hyuuga_

Hinata held the letter a little too tight and her eyes were flowing with tears. She knew that he wasn't the best father but he tried to make right. She was glad for the time that they spent together as a family. Hinata wiped her eyes and smiled a little. She read over the part about Naruto and blushed a little.

She knows that Naruto is a good guy and wouldn't do anything against her wished. He was letting her stay here and said that he was happy about her here. She wondered if she really was his best friend. He was her only friend and hoping that he would continue to be. Hinata folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope.

There was one letter unopened. She stared down at it and opened it slowly. 3 pieces of papers came out. Hinata read the first letter and what it said made Hinata's eyes go to the sizes of dinner plates and her mouth drop to the floor. It said:

To Miss Hinata Hyuuga,

These document states that two million, five hundred thousand dollars and fifty cents be placed in your bank account. This money is to be used by you and only you. It is a trust fund that was set up by your grandfather and mother. It is here if you plan to go to college or anything that you may need in the future.

~signed Daichi Miller

2.5 millions in her bank account. What the hell! How did her grandfather that she knew get this much money? Hinata hoped her grandfather wasn't some mobster or something. She looked at the other two letters.

_To my darling Hinata,_

_I can't wait for you to get here. I'm so excited to see your darling face. When you get here, I am going to spoil you rotten. Your father says that isn't just a good idea but I think he's planning to do that himself. Meanie… Hmph. Anyways, I'm writing this letter to you in case, if I don't make it through childbirth._

_I want you to know that I love you very much and I always will. I really want to see you grow up and become a beautiful woman. I want to see you have your first boyfriend, go on shopping trips, talk about boys and other girl things. You are my pride and joy. I would like to see what you look like._

_I hope you look like me Hehehe but I know you're going to be beautiful. Hinata, be confident in yourself and live your life to the fullest. Don't have any regrets. I know your father will take good care of you. If you met anyone by the person of Kushina and Minato, introduce yourself. They should know who you are. I love you so much._

_~ Love you now and forever _

_your mother Hanna _

She smiled at the letter. Hinata is glad that her mother written this letter. She always wondered what her mother was like and if she loved her. Now she knows and it filled her with joy to know that her mother loved her. Hinata went to sleep with a piece of mind and some comfort. Carmen was lying at the end of the bed, guarding her body.

Next Day

Hinata woke up the next morning, feeling better than ever. She put on a plain t-shirt and some sweatpants. Hinata only brought a change of clothes. She and Naruto are going to get the rest of stuff later today. There was a knock on the door and the door opened. It was Kushina and she was smiling.

"Morning Hinata-chan, did you sleep well?" Kushina asked curious.

"I did. Thank you for letting me stays here, I really appreciate it" Hinata said bowing.

"You're more than welcome. Hinata, you don't need to bow to me" Kushina said laughing a little.

"I'm sorry" Hinata said blushing.

"It's okay. Why are you wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants? Didn't you need anything else?" Kushina asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was the only thing I brought over here. Naruto-kun and I are going to get the rest of my things"

"What is in your wardrobe?" Kushina asked curious.

"I usually wear t-shirt and jeans or sweatpants" Hinata said shrugging.

"You don't have any skirts or anything like that?" Kushina asked frowning.

Hinata shook her head.

"Well then, you and I just have to fix that. We're gonna go to the mall to upgrade your wardrobe" Kushina said smiling.

"Y-you don't h-have to do that"

"Don't worry, I want to and besides it gives us some girl time" Kushina said winking at her.

Hinata blushes like a red tomato.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 12<p> 


	13. An Experience

Real Love ch. 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were gathering the rest of her stuff out of the house. Hinata put her stuff into two cardboard boxes. They each grabbed one and put them in the trunk of Naruto's car.<p>

"I c-could've done t-this myself. You didn't h-have to help" Hinata said blushing.

"Of course I did. What friend of friend would I be if I didn't help you?" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata blushed. Naruto was just amazing. He was helping her through a difficult time in her life. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Naruto. Hinata hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto was off caught off a little but hugged back.

"Thank you so much, N-Naruto-kun. I don't know what I do if you were here" Hinata said into his chest.

Naruto smiled.

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan. I would do anything to keep that smile on your face" Naruto said grinning.

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled at him. They looked each other in the eye and blushed. They separated, unable to look each other in the eye. They got into the car and headed to Naruto's house. They walked through the front door and found Sasuke Uchiha sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

One question was running through both Naruto and Hinata's head. _What the hell is he going here?_ He looked and saw Hinata and smiled. That was a rare sight. Sasuke never smiled… ever.

"What the hell are you going here in my house? Get out!" Naruto yelled pointing at the door.

"Naruto, that's no way to treat a guest" Kushina said frowning.

"It's okay, Mrs. Uzumaki. I'm not here to see him" Sasuke said smiling.

Kushina blushes at the smiling Uchiha and pinches his cheek. She walks back into the kitchen.

"W-What are you doing here, S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked confused.

"Why don't you call me Sasuke-kun anymore" Sasuke asked pouting.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other with confused looks on their faces and looked back the pouting Uchiha. Naruto holds up a camera and takes a picture of the pouting Uchiha. He is so selling this to his fan-girls at school.

"To answer your question, my dad needed to talk to the dobe's dad so he dragged me along and good thing too" Sasuke said winking at Hinata.

Hinata was confused on why he was winking at her. Sasuke got up and walked towards her. When he got close, Naruto stepped in front of him and glared at him. They stand at the same height and Sasuke was unfazed by it.

"Did you want something, dobe?" Sasuke asked smirking smugly.

"Yea, I want to stay away from Hinata-chan" Naruto said frowning.

"I don't think I can do that. I like her too much" Sasuke said smiling.

Minato and Fugaku came into the living room and saw their sons facing each other.

"What's going on here?" Minato asked confused.

"Nothing dad" Naruto said staring at Sasuke.

Kushina walked in and saw what was going on.

"It's been a long time, Fugaku-kun" Kushina said looking at him.

"Yes, it has. It's good to see you, Uzumaki-san" Fugaku said bowing.

"I keep telling you to stop calling me by my last name" Kushina said playfully punching his arm.

"Right" Fugaku said rubbing his arm.

"Why stop you stay for coffee and we can catch up on old times" Minato said smiling.

Fugaku nodded. Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch and Naruto pulled out a deck of card from under the couch. Hinata raised an eyebrow. Naruto gave her look that said "Don't ask" and shuffled the deck. They each set a bag filled with candy.

"We're playing Candy Poker" Naruto said smiling.

They each got seven cards and stared intensely at each other. Sasuke sat next to Hinata and stared at them going back forth at adding candy into the pile.

"I can your 5 Snickers and raise you 7 Milky Ways" Naruto said smirking.

He has a good hand: 3 Jacks and 2 10's. "I raise a Hersey bar" Hinata said looking at him.

"3 Jacks" Naruto said grabbing the pile.

Hinata stooped him.

"3 Queens" Hinata said grabbing the pile.

Naruto stared in shock. Naruto plans to get the candy back. They went hand for hand until Naruto completely out of candy. He looked up at Hinata who was eating a gummy worm. Who would have known that the sweet Hinata would be good at poker?

"You cleaned me out. I didn't know that you were that good" Naruto said shaking his head.

"You're just that bad, dobe" Sasuke said snickering.

"Sasuke-san, don't Naruto-kun a dobe" Hinata said frowning.

"You add –Kun to the end of his name but you don't to mine" Sasuke said pouting like a little kid.

Naruto took a pic. He is going to be rich. Sasuke's fan girls are going to pay big bucks for these. Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Sasuke, come on we're leaving. It was good to see again Minato, Kushina" Fugaku said bowing.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled. He left with his dad.

"Sasuke seems like a nice boy" Kushina said smiling.

"I don't like him" Naruto said pouting.

"Why?" Minato asked confused.

"He rubs me the wrong way but at least I can some money off of him" Naruto mumbled the last part.

Minato rolled his eyes and walked into his office. Kushina grabbed her keys and her jacket.

"Come on Hinata-chan, we'll be back later" Kushina said smiling.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked curious.

"We're going to mall to pick up some things" Kushina said as Hinata followed her.

"Can I come?" Naruto asked wanting to go.

"You wanna go pick up female things?" Kushina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind, I'll be upstairs" Naruto said running up the stairs.

Kushina laughed as they left the house.

"Are we really going to pick female things?" Hinata asked curious.

"Yes, among other things. I told him that so it'll be just girls" Kushina said smiling.

Hinata smiled as Kushina drove them to the mall. They walked through all the different stores. Hinata never had any female role models to look up to or spend time with when she was growing up. She admired Kushina. She was so nice, confident, beautiful, loving, caring, and didn't take crap from anyone.

Hinata liked hanging with Kushina. Kushina had made her get 5 skirts in different color and a long red dress that goes down to Hinata's ankle and there one strap. The dress insinuates her curves and shows a little bit of cleavage. Hinata was a little iffy about buying but Kushina persuaded her into getting it.

They stop at a Hot Dog on a Stick. They got corn dogs. Hinata stared at the girl's shopping with their mothers and sighed. It always hurt to see these girls laughing and smiling with their mothers. It always reminded her of not having mother to do these things with.

Kushina looked at what Hinata was looking at and looked at her with an emphasizing look. She doesn't know what Hinata has been through. To have to go through a life without her mother, it must be hard and lonely. Kushina placed a hand on Hinata's.

Hinata must have been deep in thought because she jumped a little. She looked up at Kushina with a confused look on her face.

"Hinata-chan, I know it must be hard to be without your mother but just that I will always be here for you if you need me" Kushina said smiling.

Hinata's eyes watered up a little but she wiped away. She smiled. It was nice to know that she has someone that could rely on.

"Thank you Kushina for everything" Hinata said smiling.

"You're welcome. Let me go to the little girls' room and we'll head out" Kushina said going to the bathroom.

Hinata smiled that she had Kushina in her life and she was grateful to her. A shadow hovered over Hinata and she looked behind her to see Sakura standing over. Hinata sighed and she was having such a nice day too.

"D-Did you want s-something, S-Sakura-san?" Hinata asked nervously.

Sakura sat across from Hinata with unpleased look on her face. She was glaring at her.

"I want you to not hang around Naruto-kun anymore. I like him and you're in my way. If you know what's good for you, you won't hang him anymore" Sakura said threaten.

Hinata gulped visibly. She didn't want to face Sakura's wrath but Naruto was her friend. What should she do? Sakura got up and left. Kushina came back and stared with a worried look.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" Kushina asked concern.

"No, I'm okay" Hinata said putting up a fake smile.

Hinata learned years ago how to hid the pain with a happy smile. It fooled most people but Kushina wasn't like most people. She frowned.

"Hinata-chan, please don't put up a front with me" Kushina said frowning.

"I have… a friend that is friends with this great guy and they get along well. There's… this girl that has interest in this guy and the girl had threaten my friend to stay from him. What should I… I mean what should she do?" Hinata asked confused.

Kushina raised an eyebrow and went along with it.

"I think your friend should stand up for herself and let this girl threaten her" Kushina said smiling.

"Thank for the advice" Hinata said smiling.

They left and went home. Hinata put her stuff in her closet and patted Carmen on the head. She walked into Naruto's room but knocked first. She heard feet shuffling and something falling on the floor. Naruto opened the door. He was panting and his face was flushed. What the heck was he going? [I give you one guess ]

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked smiling.

"I just got back from the m-mall with your mom and I-I wanted to t-t-talk to you. I'll c-come back if y-you're busy" Hinata said blushing.

"No, I'm not busy. Come in" Naruto said opening the door.

Hinata walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Naruto pulled the desk chair out and sat in front of her. Hinata told Naruto what happened at the mall with Sakura.

"Why would she do that to you? You haven't done anything to you" Naruto said frowning.

"I know but s-she's sees me as a t-threat or something. I'm in her way to get to you" Hinata said looking at Naruto.

"I see why. She's jealous of you" Naruto said smiling. Hinata looked at him with a confused look.

"W-W-Why would she be jealous of me?" Hinata asked confused.

"You're gorgeous, kind, smart plus you have a banging body" Naruto said blushing a little.

Hinata blushes like a tomato. Naruto thinks so highly of her and thinks that she's pretty.

"I d-don't know about that" Hinata said unsure.

"Trust me Hinata-chan; any guy would be lucky to have you" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and he hugged. By accident, Naruto poked her side and Hinata giggled a little. Naruto stared at her as Hinata covered her mouth.

"Are you ticklish, Hinata-chan" Naruto said smirking.

"N-No" Hinata said shaking her head.

Naruto tickled her sides and Hinata giggled uncontrollably. She tried to get away but Naruto straddled her continued his tickle assault. Naruto stopped with his forehead touching hers. Hinata stared up at him, blushing. Naruto stared at her lips and wanted to kiss them.

He didn't want any other guy kissing these plump lips. Naruto kissed Hinata passionately. Hinata didn't respond from the shock but she got over that quickly and kissed back. Hinata was cheering in her head. She was kissing Naruto. It was a dream come true but it was short-lived.

A cough interrupted them. They looked and saw Naruto's parents standing in the doorway. The two teenagers instantly broke apart with blushing faces. Minato sighed. It was that time that he gave Naruto… the "talk".

"I'll take Naruto, you take Hinata-chan" Minato said looking at Kushina.

She nodded and dragged her out the room. This is going to be a long awkward talk.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 13<p> 


	14. The Talk

Real Love ch. 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Minato sighed as he sat in front his son. He knew that this day would come sooner or later but he was hoping later. Minato had to give his son… the "Talk". Every parent dreaded it but it needed to be done. In this case, Minato had brought props in order to make it easier to explain and less embarrassing for them both.<p>

Naruto sat there, uncomfortably with Tara in his lap. His parents had caught him and Hinata kissing. It was so embarrassing that he couldn't look his dad in his face. Now, his dad was going to give him… "The talk". It's no conversion that any kid would want to have with their parents.

"Look son, I know… that you and Hinata are at that age of where you want to… explore your option but you needed to be careful" Minato began.

Naruto's eyes went to the sizes of dinner plates. He wasn't going to listen to this. He covered his lips and blocking Minato out. He was pacing back and forth, chanting "Lalala I'm not listening". Minato sighed. He knew that Naruto would try to block him out. He got and tackled Naruto to the ground.

They wrestled, trying to get the upper hand on each other. After a few minutes later, Minato had Naruto rope tied to the chair with duct tape on his mouth. Naruto struggled to get out of the biddings but it was no use. The more he struggled, the tighter the ropes got.

Naruto sighed, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He glared at his father who just grinned at him.

"Look son, when a man and woman loved each other very much, they tend to do… "Things" to each other in order to feel good" Minato said blushing.

Naruto looked at him with a confused look on his face. He had no idea what his dad was referring to. What he did mean do things? What kind of things? What does he mean feel good? There were too many questions going through Naruto's head. Minato pulled a doughnut and a banana.

Naruto was even more confused on what his dad was doing. Minato pulled a square package and opened it. He unrolled it and covered the banana with the plastic thing.

"The plastic is a condom. You use it when you're having… sexual intercourse" Minato said blushing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. What the hell is sexual intercourse? How the hell is he going to know that is? Minato saw Naruto's confusion.

"Sex, son. The banana is your dick and the doughnut is a woman's vagina. You put your dick in her vagina and if she's a virgin, she's bleed a little" Minato said as he rams the banana into the doughnut.

He rams it in and out for good measure and mashes the end of the banana and mush comes out. Naruto looks between his dad and the banana. What the hell just happened? Is that what happen when you have sex with a girl? If it is then he never wants to have sex. It sounds horrible to Naruto.

"Son, don't have sex until you are 100% sure that you have the girl and you want to marry her. Always wear a condom because she might get pregnant" Minato said untying Naruto.

He took off the duct tape. Naruto looked down at his hands. He was quiet for 5 minutes. Minato shook his shoulder and Naruto fell on the floor. He had fainted and Minato sighed. It went better than he expected.

He had expected Naruto run around the room, screaming like a chicken with its head cut off or to run far away. He carried Naruto to his bed and laid him there. Minato wondered how Kushina was doing with Hinata.

With Kushina and Hinata

Hinata could die of embarrassment. She had got caught kissing Naruto by his parents. This wasn't good… at all. She couldn't look Kushina in the eye anymore. It was too embarrassing. Kushina sighed as she scratched her head.

She doesn't know how to explain this to the poor girl without making her faint from the detail. She figures she might as well and just come out and say it.

"I understand if you want me to leave. I'll pack my things" Hinata said getting up.

Hinata figured that Naruto's parents think that she's some kind of slut of gold-digging whore. Hinata was about to go the closet to get her stuff when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked and it was Kushina with a stern on her face. Hinata flinched under gaze.

"Hinata-chan, we don't want you to leave and I don't think any less of you. I was going to give you "the talk" but I couldn't think of a good way of telling you" Kushina said laughing sheepishly.

Hinata was surprised. She thought that she was going to get kicked out. Hinata sighed in relief. She liked living here and she felt loved here.

"You don't have to give me the talk, I already know about sex and… other things" Hinata said blushing. Kushina sighed in relief. She didn't have to go through the explanation.

"You told you?" Kushina asked curious.

"I had Health last year and they explain everything… in g-graphic d-details" Hinata said blushing.

Kushina laughed at Hinata's face. She was so cute… well all the time. Hinata was caught off when Kushina pulled her into a tight bear hug. She was confused on why she was being hugged. Hinata wasn't used to being hugged. Her father never hugged her when she was younger so it's a weird feeling but it was a good weird.

Hinata hugged back. Kushina let go and kissed Hinata on her forehead. She walked out of the room to find Minato leaning against the wall.

"How did it go?" Kushina asked curious.

"Naruto fainted" Minato said shaking his head. Kushina giggled at him.

"What about you?"

"It went rather well" Kushina said smiling.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 14<p> 


	15. NagatoPain

Real Love ch. 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a dark room in a underground lair, a group of seven plot against the Yellow Flash. This is known as the Akatsuki. They plan to conquer the world but every plan has been folded by the Yellow Flash aka Minato Namikaze. Their leader, Pain hates him because Minato is the reason why his parents are dead.<p>

When he was younger, he was a happy child with his parents. He spent with every minute with parents. He is 7 years old with fair skin, purple eyes and chin length fiery hair. At the time his name wasn't Pain, it was Nagato. They were the picture perfect family… until that fatal night. It was raining hard that day. He was sleeping when he hear something break.

Nagato got up and walked towards his parents' room. He peeked into the room when he saw someone standing over his parents' lifeless body. They had their necks sliced. Thunder flashed and Nagato saw the face of the intruder. He fell back and crawled into the wall. The man walked out and stood over him.

Nagato was hyperventilating and his life was flashing before his eyes. He didn't want to die. The man had piercing blue eye and bright yellow hair. He kneeled in front of Nagato with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that but I'm just doing my job. If you still angry about this, I'll be waiting. I am the Yellow Flash" Yellow Flash said before leaving.

Nagato watched him as he left. He felt numb as he struggled to get to his feet. Nagato was scared and angry. Why did that man have to take his parents away from him? What did they do to deserve this? Nagato changed on that day. He went from a caring and kind person to a serious and aloof person. He wanted revenge against the man that did this to him and make him pay.

Over the years, Nagato has searched for the Yellow Flash for 20 years now and almost ready to start his plan to get revenge. He had changed his name to Pain and started the Akatsuki with his childhood friends Konan and Yahiko. Unfortunately, Yahiko was killed on a mission a few years ago. It devastated Pain but he didn't let it show but Konan saw through his front.

Nagato sat in front of his man which was Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Konan and Zetsu. They each had their own abilities that contribute to the group.

"Deidara and Sasori, I want to go and kidnapped the Yellow Flash in his house and make sure you're not seen" Pain said through laced fingers.

"If we are, do we kill them?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do what you see fit" Pain said uncaring.

"Sasori my man, I get to test out my art, hm" Deidara said smirking.

Sasori rolled his eyes at his partner. They were both artist but with different opinions on it. Deidara thinks art is explosion for the moment while Sasori thinks it should be preserved for generations to come. They got up and left the room.

"The rest of you have your missions to carry out" Pain said dismissing them.

The rest of them left with the exception of Konan. She is the only female in the group but she holds her own just fine. She has fair skin, dark blue that it always in a bun with a white flower in it, and amber eyes. She lost her parent when she was younger. Konan used to be a cheerful person before her parents and now she's a serious person but level-headed.

She is Nagato's only friend and family. Nagato has strong feeling for her even though he knew she will never return them. When they were younger and Yahiko was alive, Konan had feelings for Yahiko and Nagato had accepted that it was a one-sided crush.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Nagato?" Konan asked unsure.

Nagato stared at her for a second. "I am 100% sure. I want to make him pay for what he did to me" Nagato said frowning.

Konan sighed. She knew that no matter what she said that Nagato wasn't going to change his mind. Konan cared deeply about Nagato and knew that the road that he was heading down won't have a happy ending for him. He has been her rock since Yahiko had died. She relied on him for support even though she won't admit to it.

As they worked together, Konan has begun to have feeling for Nagato but unsure if she should tell him or not. She began to leave when she felt something holding her wrist. She looked and it was Nagato. Konan stared at him confused when he kisses her passionately. She was shocked and confused but gave into the kiss.

"Make sure you come back to me alive" Nagato said leaving.

Konan stood there confused on what just happened.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 15<p> 


	16. Christmas Special

Real Love ch. 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: Hello people, sorry it took my so long to update any of my stories. I had some serious writer's block and college is taking up a lot of my time. New chapter and Happy Holidays**

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since Hinata had begun living with Naruto and his family and she was loving it. She felt like she belonged here and Naruto's parent were so nice and loving. Hinata and Kushina had gotten very close. On more than one occasion, people confused them for mother and daughter. Hinata does think of Kushina as a mother figure that she never had.<p>

Kushina has been trying to get Hinata to come out of her shell. Hinata does feel like she is becoming more confident in some ways. She working on getting rid of her stutter and she made a few friends. Hinata had made friends with a sweet but chubby guy named Chouji. He has long spikey brown hair and fair skin. You can always find Chouji eating something.

They met in Ibiki's Chemistry class which they accidently blew up. The look on Ibiki was very funny. Hinata and Temari had become friends through Naruto because he made friends with Temari's younger Gaara. Gaara is a little intimidating but he has a love for pandas and cookies surprisingly. He doesn't talk much though. Shikamaru and Kiba had joined their group through Chouji.

They talk and hang other most every day. They had let out for Christmas break and Christmas was only 2 days away. Hinata was having difficulty finding a present for Naruto. She had finished her Christmas shopping her friends and Naruto's parents. Naruto was the last one on her list. Hinata walked down the stairs to find Minato and Kushina in the kitchen. Hinata sat on a stool and sighed.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Minato asked curious.

"I can't find a good enough present for Naruto-kun" Hinata said sitting her head in her head.

"Did you get me a present?" Minato asked excited.

Hinata smiled a little bit and nodded. Minato smiled from ear to ear and started badgering Hinata to tell him what she got him but Hinata hasn't going to cave. Kushina elbowed Minato to stop. Minato pouted before leaving the room. Hinata giggled a little and Kushina shook her head.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sure Naruto would be happy with anything you get him. Use what you know about him" Kushina said smiling.

Hinata smiled and nodded. She went to her room and grabbed a composition book and a pen. She was going to make a list on what she knows about Naruto.

Naruto's list

Loves cats and foxes

Likes sports

Ramen

Photography

Detective shows

Video games

Music Hinata looks over the list she made and thinks on what to get Naruto. Carmen was sitting next to her.

"What do you think I should get Naruto, Carmen?" Hinata asked curious.

Carmen barked twice. Hinata smiled and looked at the list. She knows that Carmen can't speak English but it was nice to think that she did. Hinata got up from her bed and grabbed her car keys. She was heading to the mall to look around when she bumped into Naruto. He smiled at her and she blushes.

"Hey Hina-chan, where are you going?" Naruto asked curious.

"I was going to mall to finish up some last minute Christmas shopping" Hinata said blushing.

"Oh can I go because I got some last minute Christmas shopping to do too?"

"S-Sure" Hinata said smiling.

They left the house and hopped into Hinata's truck. They drove off to the mall. Naruto was staring at Hinata and he realized how beautiful she was. They were best friends but for some reason he wanted more out of their relationship. Every time he's around Hinata, Naruto gets this warm, tingly feeling.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering what you got me for Christmas" Naruto said smirking.

Hinata blushed like a red tomato.

"I'm-I'm not telling you. Y-You'll just h-have to wait until C-Christmas" Hinata said stuttering.

Hinata cursed her stuttering. She always stutters around Naruto. They arrived at the mall and it was pretty crowed. It looks like everyone was doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Naruto and Hinata split up but decided to meet up at the food court when they were done. Hinata walked towards Best Buy. She looked through their headphones.

Hinata picked up the Beats by Dre headphones and put them on. They were pretty good but they were expensive. Hinata picked a pair of Sony and they were just as good. Hinata decided to get the Sony headphones.

With Naruto

Naruto was standing out of Victoria's Secrets, staring at the store. He was contemplating whether to go in or not. He never had been in a woman's store before except for that time when his mom made him in with her when he was little. He knew that Victoria's Secrets sells perfume and lip gloss from what his mom had told him but they also sell female underwear.

Naruto shuddered at the thought. He knew that Hinata didn't make-up because she was naturally beautiful and she didn't need perfume because she always smelled like strawberries and cinnamon. Naruto walked away from the store. He continues to walk until a certain store caught his eye. Naruto walked in and looked at all the shiny jewelry.

"Hello, are you looking for something particular?"

Naruto looked up to see a woman in her early twenties with short brown hair.

"Ummm I'm just looking" Naruto said smiling.

"Looking for something for your sweetheart?" She asked smirking.

Naruto blushed a beet red color and the girl giggled at him.

"She's not my sweetheart but she is very special to me. I want to get her something special" Naruto said smiling affectionly.

"Well you could get something costumed made" Amy said smiling.

Naruto nodded. They discussed on what it was going to be, what was going to be written inside of it and much it was going to cost.

"Just come back to tomorrow and it should be ready for you to pick, okay?"

Naruto nodded and left. Naruto was excited for Hinata see what he had gotten her. He was on cloud 9 that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said apologizing.

He looked and saw that it was Sasuke. Naruto's mood was dampened. Sasuke smirked smugly at him.

"You're here too, dobe. Is Hinata with you?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"Maybe she is, maybe she is not. That is none of your business" Naruto said pushing past him.

Sasuke walked behind him. Naruto knew that the douchebag was following. He walked towards the food court to find Sakura talking to Hinata. Naruto was confused on why Sakura was talking Hinata. Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze and was equally confused. Sakura did something that shocked the both of them. Sakura had slapped Hinata across the face.

Something snapped in the both of them and they were over there in no time flat. Sakura saw Naruto and was about to say something when she see the malice in his eyes. She also saw Sasuke with the same look in his eyes.

"**DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON HINATA-CHAN AGAIN OR I SWEAR THAT YOU WON'T EVER BE ABLE TO USE THAT HAND AGAIN**" Naruto said darkly.

Sakura was so scared that she peed her pants and ran. Naruto turned to Hinata to check her face. There was a red hand mark on her face.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked worried.

Hinata nodded.

"Why did she do that to you?" Sasuke asked angry.

"She was calling me a whore because I was hanging out with you two" Hinata said as tears formed in her eyes.

Naruto hugged her tightly.

"Hinata, you are and never will be a whore. You are an amazing person" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"For once, I agree with the dobe" Sasuke said smirking.

Hinata smiled and wiped her eyes. They left the mall and parted with Sasuke. Hinata drove home and went into her room. She started wrapping her gifts with Carmen's help until it got late. Hinata slept that night peacefully. The next day, Naruto left to go the mall to pick up his gift for the jewelry. Amy had wrapped the gift for free and Naruto paid for it. He was excited to see Hinata's face tomorrow when she opened it.

Hinata was helping Minato decorate the Christmas tree with Kushina making dinner. They gifs were already under the tree. Hinata looked at one particular decoration. It was a metal plate with Naruto's name in bold orange letters. She smiled at it. Hinata felt someone placing in her hand. She looked and saw that it was a metal plate with her name one it in pink letters.

"Now that you're part of the family, we need your own decoration" Minato said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Hinata smiled up at him and he gives her a one armed hug. Naruto walked into the living room and placed the present under the tree.

"Who's present is that?" Minato asked curious.

"It's not for you, dad" Naruto said snickering.

Minato frowned at him before going back to decorating. A few minutes later, the tree was completely decorated. Kushina had called them in for dinner. She had made mashed potatoes, green beans, turkey, mac & cheese and pumpkin pie. Hinata had never seen so much food in one place and it looked delicious. They held hands and closed theirs eyes.

"Thank you Kami for this delicious food and the new addition to this family. I'm thankful for everything that has happened to this family. Amen" Minato said smiling.

They dug into the food. Naruto and Hinata were stuffing their mouths with food. Minato shook his head and smiling and Kushina just rolled her eyes. A little later, Naruto and Hinata were cleaning kitchen with Minato and Kushina relaxing on the couch. They were flipping through channel until they stopped on A Christmas Carol. Naruto and Hinata walked in and sat on the couch.

Hinata smiled because she got what she always wanted. She got a lovely family. When A Christmas Carol went off, everyone had gone to bed. Christmas Day Naruto had woken up early and ran into Hinata's room. He jumped on her bed.

"Wake up Hinata wake up" Naruto said loudly.

Hinata woke up and smiled at Naruto's child-like behavior. He grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs. Kushina and Minato came down a few minutes later and sat on the couch. Hinata and Naruto gave them each their gifts. From Naruto, Minato had gotten a wristwatch and a tie. From Hinata, he gotten CDs and a Laker's jersey.

"Awww guys, these is the best I ever gotten" Minato said smiling.

Kushina opened her gifts. From Naruto, she had gotten a charm bracelet with a fox charm on it and a pink hairclip. From Hinata, she had gotten a very detailed drawing or herself and Minato hugging inside of a heart and perfume. Kushina started to tear up and hugged them both.

"I couldn't have asked for better kids" Kushina said crying.

They hugged her back. Naruto had opened his gifts. He had gotten a laptop from his dad, an iPod from his mom and headphones from Hinata.

"These are the best presents I ever gotten" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear.

Hinata was happy that Naruto liked her gift. Hinata opened her presents. She had gotten a Big Bang CD from Minato, new clothes from Kushina and a locket from Naruto. Hinata opened the locket there was something written in it.

_**Hinata,**_

_**You have become my best friend and I don't know what my life would have been like if you weren't in it. We have through a lot together and you have a special place in my heart.**_

_**Naruto –smiley face-**_

Naruto was nervous how Hinata would react to the locket. He wasn't sure if she'll like it or not. Hinata started to tear up. Naruto hung his head. She hates it. Naruto was about apologize when he hugged by Hinata.

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto smiled and tied the locket around Hinata's neck.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 16<p> 


	17. Kidnap The Yellow Flash!

Real Love ch. 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Minato was relaxing at home for day. Naruto and Hinata were at the amusement park with some friends and Kushina was hanging with Sasuke's mother Mikoto for day. He thought he would catch the Lakers game. They were playing the Heat and they were winning. Minato played a little basketball in high school and he was a decent player.<p>

He popped a potato chip in his mouth when he felt the coolness of a knife against his throat. He wasn't afraid of who was holding the knife. He looked to see that there were two men standing behind him. One with long blonde hair that covers the right side of his face and the other has short red hair.

"You're coming with us, Yellow Flash" the red head said bored.

"I haven't been called that in a while and who are you?" Minato said staring at the game.

"I'm Deidara and this is my man Sasori, hm. This is the Yellow Flash, he just looks like an old man to me" Deidara said unimpressed.

"I'm called the Yellow Flash for a reason" Minato said holding a kunai pointed at Deidara's neck.

Deidara looked back where Minato was sitting and where he was now. He didn't even see Minato move a muscle. Deidara was impressed to say the least but he still has tricks up his sleeve.

"Impressive but not good enough" Deidara said activating that he installed in the home.

Minato try dodging the falling derbies but he couldn't dodge them all. He was hit in the back of the leg and hit the floor. Minato struggled to his feet. He slammed into the wall by one of Sasori's puppets. It caused a hole in the wall. Sasori walked cautiously towards the hole only to be punched in the face. Minato swept his feet from under him followed by a hard punch to the gut.

Sasori coughed up blood and held his stomach. Deidara threw some smoke bombs and temporary blinded Minato to only be caught in the blast of some mini explosives. He struggles to get up but his vision was blurring and he heard steps walking towards him.

"You are fast but you're not great as some people think" Sasori said wiping his mouth.

Minato smirked as he cut a nearby wire. Sasori was suddenly hit by sharp daggers in the back. He fell with a thud. Deidara was surprised that Sasori had gotten hit that easily but Minato was too weak to fight off Deidara's attacks. He hit Minato in the back of the head and tied him up. Sasori struggled to his feet and pulled out the daggers from his back.

"Let's go Deidara" Sasori said limping.

Deidara glared at Sasori. He was always ordering Deidara around ad dissing his art. Art is an explosion and its beauty is only temporary. Deidara carried Minato over his shoulder and walked out the back door. Deidara threw Minato into the trunk and hopped into the passenger's seat. Sasori was in the driver's seat and drove off. They drove to the lair without a hitch.

Deidara took Minato out the trunk and dragged him by the collar of his shirt. Minato appeared to be unconscious to Sasori and Deidara but he really wasn't. He peeks out through one eye and took in his surroundings. He was entering a tall building by the pier and a lot of crates. Why was he here? Why are these people after him? Deidara threw Minato on the floor and Minato sees a pair of feet standing in front of him. Minato looks up and see a tall guy with long red hair and purple eyes.

"We meet again… Yellow Flash" guy said frowning.

"Man, I haven't been called that in a long time. Um who are you?" Minato asked confused.

The guy bends down and stares down at Minato.

"You don't remember me now but in time you will. Sasori lock him up" The guy said walking away.

Sasori looked at Minato then at Deidara. Deidara stared at Sasori and didn't like the way Sasori was looking at him. Sasori left the room and Deidara groaned loudly. He was always making him do the dirty work. Deidara grabbed Minato and threw him in a room and locked the door.

"I can't believe that damn Sasori is making me do this, hm" Deidara said locking the door.

"Why do you do what he says then?" Minato asked curious.

"I don't know, hm" Deidara said frowning. Deidara walks away angrily.

Minato sighs and looks around through the bars. There was hallway lit by torches and nothing other than that. How did he go from watching a game to being held hostage? What did that guy want from him? Minato has to figure out how to get him out of here but how.

With Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata were just coming home from Magic Mountain. Naruto had won Hinata a big panda bear in a dart game. He had to bust three balloons to get it but it worth the smile on Hinata's face. Her smile made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside… well the kiss on the cheek that she gave him amplified it. They got on a lot rides, particularly X2.

They got on that ride twice and Naruto threw up due to that he had a funnel cake before they got on it. It was them, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, Ino, and Sasuke. Kankuro couldn't come because he was "sick". Temari says that he's afraid of roller coasters. Naruto and Hinata snuck away from the group because he wanted to be alone with Hinata.

They had tons of fun and Naruto brought a keychain of when they got on X2. Who knew that Hinata was a lover of roller coasters? In the picture, Hinata had her arms in the air smiling and Naruto was trying to hold onto his lunch. Hinata looked at it and giggled. Naruto frowned and put it in his pocket. He put an arm around her shoulder and walked towards the car.

"Today was a good day. I'm glad that we came here" Hinata said smiling.

"I am too" Naruto said opening the car door for her.

Hinata got in and Naruto slid on the hood of the car. Hinata giggled and rolled her eyes. Naruto loved rolling on the hood just to show off in front of Hinata. Naruto got in and drove towards home. He looked over towards Hinata and she was sleeping with the panda bear in her arms. She has this look of content on face and she's really cute when she slept. Naruto just wanted to hug her.

His eyes fell upon her plump lips. Naruto licked his lips a little because he just wanted capture them with his own. Naruto shook his head a little because he had to concrete on the road. What he saw next was shocking ad confusing. He saw the police cars and Hinata woke up a little dazed. What was going on? Naruto parked the car and they ran into the house. They saw the police speaking to Kushina and she was crying her eyes out.

"Mom, what's going on?" Naruto asked confused.

She looked up at them and her eyes were red and puffy.

"It's your father…. He's been kidnapped" Kushina said crying again.

Hinata and Naruto froze where they stood.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 17<p> 


	18. Secret Agents

Real Love ch. 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Nicole: Hey people, I'm sorry I have taking so long to update but college is a lot so I made this chapter extra long. I honestly like this chapter so enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

"Mom, what's going on?" Naruto asked confused.

She looked up at them and her eyes were red and puffy.

"It's your father…. He's been kidnapped" Kushina said crying again.

Hinata and Naruto froze where they stood. Naruto felt his world crashing around him. His father was kidnapped. Who would kidnap him? Where did they take him? What were they doing to him? All these questions were swirling in Naruto's head. He didn't know what to feel. Naruto felt numb, confused and angry all at the same time.

Hinata was worried about Naruto. He hadn't said anything in the last 5 minutes. The police had asked Kushina questions. Like she knew anyone that has a grudge against Minato or that would want to hurt him in any way. Kushina told them that she didn't anyone that would want to hurt Minato and all these questions were upsetting her even more.

The police left but said that they will be in touch with them if they find out anything. Hinata closed the door behind. Hinata was upset about Minato's kidnapping but she held it inside. Naruto and Kushina needed to be comforted. They comforted her in her time of need and it's time to return the favor. Kushina was wiping her tears and stood up.

"I think that I'm gonna lie down for a while" Kushina said smiling a little.

"Do you need anything, Kushina?" Hinata asked worried about her. Kushina shook her head a little and went upstairs.

She needed to be alone to get her thought together. Her husband was kidnapped and she didn't know if he was okay or not. It scared the hell out of her and she doesn't know what she'll do if Minato never came home. Growing up, Kushina never liked being alone. Her parents died to some incurable disease when she was 5. She went to live with her grandmother Mito and Kushina mostly spent her time taking care of her, not that she'd mind.

Her grandmother took good care of her and showered her in love that her parent could no longer give her. Kushina loved her grandmother even she did her hell growing up. Her grandmother died a few months after she had graduated high school. It was hard on her to lose another family member and that's when she met Minato.

When they first met, Kushina thought he was kind of sissy and weak but that changed. One day, she got into a fight some thugs and Minato had come in and rescued her. He had told her that he loved her red hair and everything about her. Kushina fell in love with him that day. They dated for a few years before getting married and had Naruto. It was picture perfect and Kushina loved her life.

She was happy about how everything worked for her. Kushina wasn't sure if she could handle Minato not returning. She needed him in her life. She walked into her room and lay on her bed. She was exhausted from all the crying that she had done earlier and let a dreamless sleep take her. With Hinata and Naruto Hinata was worried about Naruto.

He was pacing back and forth in his room with her sitting on the edge of his bed. She didn't know what was going on in his head and if he kept his emotion inside, he might explode. Hinata got off the bed and hugged him. He stiffed a little in her arms but instantly relaxed. He was resting his chin on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

Naruto held onto Hinata because he was afraid that if he let go that she might disappear and he didn't want that to appear. He couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. It hurt too much and just cried. Hinata whispered soothing things in his ear and rubbed his back. She hated seeing Naruto in so much pain and wished that she could do more for him.

Hinata hoped the police will Minato soon because she missed him too. Over the time that she had been living here, Minato has become a father figure in her life and spent a lot of time together. He taught her how to ballroom dance, how play basketball and many other things. She needed Minato in her life as much as Naruto did. Naruto calmed down after a few minutes of crying.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curious.

"Yea I'm okay, Hinata-chan. Thank you" Naruto said wiping his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise" Hinata said smiling.

She didn't know if it was okay but she had to stay positive. Naruto nodded. Naruto was emotionally drained and he was really tired but he didn't want to be left alone.

"Hinata-chan… can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone" Naruto said curious.

Hinata smiled and nodded. She went into a plain t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. She found Naruto in orange shorts with little green frogs on them. Hinata wanted to laugh but it was caught in her throat when she saw that Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt. She saw his chiseled chest and his six packs. Hinata blushed like a tomato. She didn't know if she could handle sleeping in the same room with a half-naked Naruto.

Naruto saw her and smiled a little bit. Normally, Naruto slept in only in his boxers but he didn't want to give Hinata heart attack so he put some shorts on. He got up the covers and waited for her to get in. Hinata slowly walked towards the bed and got in. She never been in this kind of situation before and has no idea what to do. There was some space between them and Naruto closed it.

He wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and she tensed up a little but relaxed when she felt Naruto's strong arms around her. Hinata looked at Naruto and saw how much sadness he held in his eyes. She wanted to him smiling and happy. She touches his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his whisker-like birthmarks. Naruto held her hand and kissed it.

He knew that Hinata was doing her best in trying to comfort and he was grateful to her. He didn't know what would have happen if she wasn't here. He would have truly felt alone. She was always here to him even though he's now realizing it. Hinata was his best friend but he felt like there was more to their friendship. When she was around other guys, he felt jealous because it wasn't him that she was talking to.

He didn't understand why he felt like this but it was true. Sasuke was always trying to get Hinata away from him and Naruto held on tight to him but was it really to protect Hinata? Or was he really afraid of admitting that he cares for Hinata more than a friend? He thought on it and came to the conclusion that he was in love with Hinata and he doesn't plan on losing her to anyone especially to Sasuke-teme. Naruto looked at Hinata and her eyes shined in the moonlight that was coming in from the window.

They looked like tiny moons and they always looked beautiful to him even if Hinata think so. Naruto looked down from her eyes to her lips. Naruto licked his lips a little bit. He wanted to feel her lips against his. Hinata's lips were so plump and… kissable. He wanted to kiss her so badly that it hurt. Naruto moved Hinata's hand and slowly closed the distance between their lips.

He wasn't too sure if she wanted to kiss him and she could stop him if she wanted to. Hinata noticed that Naruto was moving towards her and she licked her lips. She moved towards him as well in anticipation. She wanted to kiss Naruto since the last time that they kiss. Their kiss met and the sparks flew. Naruto liked kissing Hinata. Her lips are so soft and taste like cinnamon.

He found his new addiction. Ramen was bumped by Hinata's lips and Naruto was cool with it. Naruto flipped them over so that he was on top of Hinata. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hinata was a little hesitant but parted her lips anyways. Naruto darted his tongue inside Hinata's mouth and explored the inside of it. He loved Hinata's taste and wanted more of it.

Hinata poked Naruto's tongue with her own. This started a tongue war and Naruto was planning to win. They explored inside of each other's mouths and Hinata was enjoying it but she had to come up for air. She broke the kiss and was panting. Naruto was panting but he wanted to continue kissing Hinata. Hinata flipped them over that she was on top and attacked Naruto's lips.

She wanted more of him, to taste of him. To her, Naruto tasted like ramen and Hinata liked it more and more. They started tongue wrestling again and Hinata moaned into the kiss. Naruto had slipped his hand under her t-shirt and groped Hinata's breast. She was surprised by the sudden touch but she didn't hate. Hinata stopped kissing Naruto and removed his hand.

She sat up and Naruto thought she hated him because he had tried to cup a feel. What was wrong with him? This is his friend and he thought he had put her too far.

"Naruto-kun, I like you. I really do but I'm just ready for that kind of thing just yet" Hinata said sadly.

She really likes Naruto but she wasn't ready to have sex with him or anyone. Hinata wanted to be sure that she was ready and whoever did it with was in love with her.

"I understand and I'm sorry. I went too far, I don't know what came over me but I do like you a lot" Naruto said sitting up.

Naruto was relief that Hinata didn't hate but he did go too far. He'll make it up to here somehow. He gave her a simple kiss on the lips. Naruto didn't deepen in it because he wasn't sure that he could stop himself from wanting to do more with her.

"So where does that leave us? Are we just friends… or what?" Hinata asked curious.

She didn't really wanted to ask this question but Hinata needed to know.

"Well, I don't think I can just be friends with you. I like you too much to be just friends. So Hinata will be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked smiling.

Hinata was incapable of speaking at that moment. Naruto had asked her to be his girlfriend. This was the happiest moment of her life and she glomp Naruto, tackled him to the bed.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend" Hinata said giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked curious.

"I'm just happy is all" Hinata said kissing Naruto.

Naruto kissed and wrapped the blanket around them. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Next Day

Naruto was going through his dad's office. For some reason, he felt closer to his dad by being in his office. His mom was at Sasuke's mother's house. She was trying to clear her head and Naruto could understand that. Hinata was downstairs cooking. Naruto pulled out one of his dad's book and the bookcases separated and revealed a plasma screen TV.

Naruto was freaking out because the TV turned on and a man that looked like an older version of Sasuke was on it. He never saw this man before in his life. What the hell is going on? Hinata was walked in with a plate of food in her head and saw the TV. She sat the plate on the table and walked next Naruto.

"You must be Naruto. Hehe you look exactly like Minato that it's not even funny. I'm Itachi Uchiha by the way" Itachi said smiling.

"You know my father; do you know where he is? Someone kidnapped him. You gotta help me here" Naruto said franticly.

"Naruto, calm down. I know that you're has been kidnapped and trust me that the agency is doing everything we can to find" Itachi said reassuringly.

"Who is this agency and why would they kidnapped an accountant?" Naruto asked confused.

Itachi sighed. Minato didn't want to explain this double life to his family because he didn't want to get them involved but he got them involved. Itachi has to be the one to explain it to his son.

"Naruto, your dad isn't an accountant. That is his cover for his real job. Minato Namikaze is actually a secret agent fights against big criminal all over the world and he is one of our top agents" Itachi said proudly.

Naruto was in shock. He couldn't believe that his dad is a spy. Growing up, Naruto always wanted to be a spy, get cool gadgets, fights bad guys, and travel all over the world. His dad was living out his dreams. Under different circumstances, Naruto would have thought it was awesome but he couldn't believe that his dad has lie to him about everything. Why? Why did his dad lie to him about being a spy? Does his mom know about this?

"Does my mom know?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Itachi shook his head.

"Why did he lie to me about it?"

"He did what you get involved with his secret life because he wanted to protect you. He has a lot of enemies"

"So what I am supposed to do? Wait for him to kill by some bad guy? No way! Itachi-san, make me a secret agent" Naruto said serious.

Itachi could tell that he was serious form the look in his eyes. He could see Minato standing behind with the same look.

"If you make him a secret agent then, you make me one too" Hinata said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

She wasn't going to let Naruto do this rescue mission alone. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll make you secret agent and your training starts… now" Itachi said as they fell through a hole in the floor.

The hole disappeared instantly. Naruto and Hinata fell through the floor and slide through a tunnel before fall into chairs. They were sitting in a white office with a see through window.

Itachi was sitting at a desk in front of them with his fingers lace in front of him.

"Welcome you two and welcome to the secret hideout to the M.W.I.B." Itachi said smiling.

"M.W.I.B.?" Naruto sad Hinata said in confusion.

"Men and Women in Black. Men in Black were already taken" Itachi said shrugging.

Naruto and Hinata just shrugged. Itachi explained that they were gonna go through a rigorous crash course for new trainees because they were going to rescue Minato in about a week and they were going to need all the training that they could get. Itachi warned them once they agreed to the training that there was no going back.

They couldn't back out of this mission. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. Itachi smiled and called in someone named Anko. She came in and was wearing a white V-neck, black skinny jeans, black blazer and black shades. Anko was about 5'7 with purplish hair is a short ponytail, fair skin and it was hard to tell what her eye color was.

"Naruto, Hinata, this is your combat teacher and if you have any question, ask her. Good luck… you're gonna need it" Itachi said smiling.

"Come on, you maggots! Training starts now" Anko yelled smirking.

Naruto and Hinata ran out the door. Anko laughing as she walked out the door. She was going to have fun training these maggots.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 18<p> 


	19. Sleep is a Blessing

Real Love ch. 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Anko was pounding the combat expect into Naruto and Hinata for the last 2 weeks. Naruto and Hinata felt like collapsing where they stand. They have school, piles of homework, training with Anko after school and keeping the secret from their friends and family. They barely have time to eat. Hinata collapsed on her bed, more tired than she ever been in her entire life.<p>

Even thinking was tiring. Hinata knocked out when she felt the covers being pulled on top of her. She peeked out the crack of her eye to see that it was Kushina. Kushina had noticed that Hinata and her son seemed to be working very hard and very tired lately. She was wondering why they were coming home late and seem so tired.

Kushina covered Hinata with her covers and kissed the top on her head. Hinata smiled a little as Kushina left out her home. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Naruto was in the kitchen getting a glass of warm milk. He was hoping that the milk will help him get to sleep. Naruto hasn't been sleeping in the last few days and it was really wearing on his body.

It was stress of the combat training and being on edge about rescuing his dad. He has no idea of who took him or what they're doing to him. Naruto knew that all this stress wasn't going to help get his dad back so he gulps down the milk. He put the glass in the sink when his mother walks into the kitchen. Naruto sees the bags under her eyes and he could tell that she hasn't been much lately.

She was leaning against the frame of the entrance of the kitchen and was staring at him with uncertainty.

"Are you okay? Have you been sleeping?" Naruto asked curious.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all. I'm just worried about your father" Kushina said running a hand through her hair.

It's been 2 weeks since Minato was kidnap and the police haven't found any new evidence on who took him. It was worry Kushina to no end. Naruto walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Kushina smiled a little and hugged her son back. Least she has her son and Hinata so she didn't feel completely alone.

"It's gonna be okay, Mom. We're gonna get him back" Naruto said smiling.

"I hope so, Naruto. Go and get some sleep" Kushina said smiling.

Naruto nodded and walked up to his room. Kushina walked to her room and sat next to window. There was a full moon and a shooting star flashed across the sky. Kushina wished upon that star for Minato's safe return before turning in for the night.

Next Day

Naruto and Hinata were going to training. They were in desk when Anko came in with a smile on her face. Naruto and Hinata gulped a little. Anko never smiled unless it was a creepy smile and it wasn't a creepy smile. It was a normal smile on her face and it made them uneasy. What's going on? What's going to happen to them?

"Don't worry; nothing bad is going to happen to you. I have announcement for the both of you" Anko said smiling.

It was a pretty announcement. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in confusion. What announcement?

"We're going to rescue Minato in about 2 days and you have completed your training. You are secret agents now" Anko said smirking.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was a secret agent and he's going to rescue his dad in 2 days. Naruto was excited and nervous at the same time. He doesn't know what or who he was going up against but he didn't care. All Naruto cared about was getting his dad and that was all that matter at this point. Hinata was feeling same thing that Naruto was feeling.

They were going to rescue Minato and kick some butt. Anko give them their outfits that they were going to wear. Naruto has a white V-neck shirt, black blazer, black slacks, white high-tops and black sunglasses. Hinata's outfit consists of a white form fitting shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and white low-tops.

"Listen up, you two, I'm going to go over the weapons and gadgets you're going to use" Anko said making Naruto and Hinata pay attention.

They were given smoke bombs, hand grenades, paper bombs, and laser pointer. Naruto was given trench blades to use for close combat and a knight sword. Hinata was given a bow and arrow for long range distant and twin swords for close combat.

Anko gave them the last 2 days off for resting and practice. They were going to be a small squad of 6 people but Anko didn't tell who else was on their team. She said that it was going to be a surprise. Naruto and Hinata were suspicious but they weren't going to push it.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 19<p> 


	20. Operation: Rescue Minato

Real Love ch. 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

><p>Today is the day. Today is the day that Naruto is going to rescue his dad and bring him home. He got dressed in his clothes that Anko had given him and looked at himself in the mirror. Naruto thought he looked good and it gave him a confidence boost. This was going to be a dangerous mission and he wasn't too sure if he was going to come back alive.<p>

He thought back to Hinata and she was coming along with him on this mission. Naruto was glad that she was coming with him but that also scare him. He didn't want to put her in danger and would never forgive himself if something happened to her. She's his best friend and his girlfriend. Naruto couldn't picture his life without her. He had promise her father that he would protect her with his life and he plans to keep the promise even if it killed him.

In the other room, Hinata was thinking the same thing that Naruto was. She was dressed in her clothes and she thought she looked good. Hinata was going on the mission with Naruto to rescue Minato. She was going to return him home where he belonged. Hinata put the necklace that she had received from her mother and was wearing it proudly.

She could feel the love radiating off to it and knows that it will protect her. Hinata walks out of the room and across the hall to Naruto's room. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a very handsome Naruto. Hinata looked Naruto up and down and licks her lips a little. Naruto looked at Hinata and thought that she looks very sexy in her outfit.

In Naruto's opinion, if you looked up sex appeal in the dictionary, Hinata's appearance would come up. He pulled Hinata into a tight hug and Hinata squeaked a little. She was caught off guard by the hug but accepted it nonetheless. She hugged him back and Naruto rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you Hina-chan. Thank you for sticking for this long" Naruto said holding her.

Hinata smiled a little and kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome. We're a team and I wouldn't have it any other way" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto kissed her back and they walked to Minato's office. Hinata pulled out a book and they fell through a wall in the floor. They had gotten used to the falling and landed on the floor of the M.W.I.B. They quickly found Anko and she handed them their weapons and armor to put under their clothes.

"Alright maggots, time to meet the rest of the team" Anko said smirking.

Naruto and Hinata followed her to their classroom when they saw three familiar faces. The face was that of their sensei Kakashi. He was wearing the same outfit as Naruto but without the sunglasses. The next face was a guy a little shorter than Naruto but could hold his own in fight as well as Naruto could. He has short red hair, dark rings around his eyes, green eyes and fair skin.

It was Naruto's friend Gaara. Gaara was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the last two button unbuttoned, a black jacket with a panda bear with a bamboo stick in its paw on the back and dark blue jeans. He is normally a very quiet guy but Naruto thought that he was cool. They share a love of video games and ramen. The last face was that of someone that Naruto didn't want to see at this point.

The last person was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was surprised to see him and wanted to kick his ass but he couldn't. This was the place or the time to do it. Why the hell was he here? Sasuke was wearing at exact outfit that Naruto but Sasuke has the Uchiha crest on the back of his jacket.

"Why is the teme here?" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Itachi's and besides you need my help, dobe" Sasuke said leaning against the desk.

"To hell with that, I don't any help from you" Naruto said frowning.

"Actually you do need his help, Naruto-kun"

They all looked at the doorway and it was Itachi with a smile on his face. Naruto glared at Itachi and he was unfazed by it. He didn't want Sasuke's help. Naruto didn't want Sasuke anywhere near him or his girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun, I need you to put aside your dislike for Sasuke and save your father. Do it for you father if anything" Itachi said standing in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked Itachi in the eyes. They were standing eye to eye since they're the same height. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke with an annoyed look. Sasuke looked at Naruto with "Told ya" smirk on his face. Naruto swallowed his pride and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, will you help me?" Naruto asked with clenched fists.

Sasuke sighed a little and looked at Naruto with an understanding look on his face. He knew if he wanted help from someone didn't like, it would be hard to do. For most guys, pride was everything. He held out with hand towards Naruto. Naruto smiled a little and took Sasuke's hand. Hinata was proud of them. They were putting aside their differences and deciding to work together.

"Hinata-chan, what's with the dog?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

Hinata was confused on why he asked until she looked down and saw Carmen by her leg. She was confused how her dog gotten here.

"She's mine but I'm not sure on how she got here. I'll take her home" Hinata said grabbing Carmen by her collar.

"No, it's okay. You can use her to track Minato to his location" Itachi said smiling.

Carmen licked Hinata's face and gave her a goofy looking look. She was excited to help her master. Naruto pulled out a piece of Minato's clothing held out towards Carmen and she sniffed it.

"Okay everyone, when we get there, we're going to split up into two-man cells" Anko said explaining the plan.

It was Anko and Kakashi then Gaara and Hinata and lastly Naruto and Sasuke. It would be easier to find Minato in his location if they were pairs of twos and would draw less attention to themselves. They put on wireless commutations under their collars. Itachi had gotten them a truck with high-tech stuff in it. They drove off into the distance.

"_Don't worry Dad; I'm coming to get you_" Naruto thought determined.

With Minato

Minato was sitting in cell, waiting for someone to have him food. He was covered in dirt and sweat and his clothing were taken away. Minato was given rags to wear and they were barely feeding him. The foods were disgusting and Minato couldn't tell what it was. He was only eating the bread and drinking that Pain was giving him. Minato has been here for about 3 weeks or so.

He couldn't tell because he hasn't seen daylight in what felt like forever. Minato missed his wife Kushina and his kids Naruto and Hinata. He knew that Hinata wasn't really his kid but in his heart she felt like his own daughter. If he ever gets out of here, Minato swears that he's going to make sweet love to his wife that they probably won't come out of their room for a while.

He missed how her smile could brighten up whatever room she was in and how she kissed him so softly and so sweetly. Minato wanted to feel her touch and hold her against him. Being with Kushina felt so right and being away from her was driving him crazy that he didn't know what to do. Minato has been working out to keep his body active and mind sharp.

He would stop working so his captors wouldn't notice anything. He needed to get out of here but how. The door opened and it was the blond that captured him.

"Man, I can't believe Sasori is making me do this, Hm" Deidara said with Minato's food.

He handed Minato his food through the opening of the cell. Minato took it and sat against the bars. He eats the bread and listens to Deidara rant how the red-headed guy was. Minato looked at Deidara and could tell that he wasn't much older than Naruto was. He was maybe a year or two older but no older than 19 years old. Why is a kid like him in an organization like this?

Deidara sat in a chair against the wall with the front two legs off the ground. Deidara didn't like Sasori at all. He thought that Sasori is bossy, impatient and wrong about art. Deidara thinks art is an explosion that only for an instant. He sat in the chair, playing with explosive clay. The clay he was playing was a dud and couldn't blow anything up.

He didn't want to blow up the base and have the leader chew him out or kill him. Deidara wanted to live long enough to see his art be appreciated by tons of people. The only reason why he joined the Akatsuki was because of the money and the fighting. It was giving tons of ideas for new art he wanted to try out.

"Hey kid, how old is you?" Minato asked curious.

"My name's not kid, it's Deidara. I'm 19 years old, why do you care?" Deidara asked staring at Minato.

"My kids are only a little bit younger than you. I was just wondering why a kid like you is in an organization like this" Minato said shrugging.

"I'm only here because I need the money and to try out my art" Deidara said looking at the clay bird in his hand.

"Couldn't you just get a job to get money?"

"This place pays me pretty well" Deidara said shrugging.

The clay bird sits on Deidara's shoulder and nuzzles up to him. Deidara smiles a little. He loves his all of his creation but he loves his bird creations a little more. He always had a fascination with them. Deidara loved flying in the sky on his clay birds and feeling the wind against his face. It's an amazing indescribable feeling. "I think you're a little young to be in this organization and too talented for it" Minato said smiling a little.

"What do you mean too talented?" Deidara asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've a first-hand experience with your clay creation and I think your talents could be used for anything else"

"Like what? Who's gonna hire someone like me?" Deidara asked unsure.

"You use your talents for the circus or the movies. People love seeing explosions, it's exciting" Minato said smiling.

"You think I'll be good at it?" Deidara asked curious.

"Yea, I do" Minato said honestly.

Deidara was surprised. He never had someone to believe in him before. It's a new feeling and he kinda likes it. Deidara smiles a little and hands Minato his clay bird. The door opens again to show Pain and Konan. They stood in front of Minato's cell. Konan opens the cell and Pain walks in. He bends on one knee and stare Minato. Minato stare back at him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I have no idea. Am I supposed to?" Minato asked curious.

A hard fist came across Minato's face, knocking him on his side. Pain pulled Minato by collar, making him look at his face.

"I'm going to ask you again and you better think real hard before answering. Do you know who I am" Pain said glaring at Minato.

Minato thought about to every mission he ever went on but he was drawing a blank. He doesn't remember this guy. Every person he ever fought was either died or in prisons somewhere.

"I don't know who you are"

Pain punched Minato in the gut before kicking him down to the ground.

"Wrong answer!" Pain yelled.

Deidara helpless watched as Pain punch and kick Minato across the floor. He didn't know what to do. If he helps Minato, the leader would kill him but if he didn't the one person that believes in him will died.

"_What do I do? What do I do?_" Deidara thought conflicted.

Minato was hunched over in pain. He was bleeding from his mouth and felt a rib or two being broken. Why was this guy so angry? What did he do to this guy? Why was he here? Minato got a good at the guy and it suddenly came back to him. This guy was that little boy when he killed his parents. This guy was that little boy all grown up. He was getting his revenge on him for the deaths of his parents. Minato struggled to his feet and stared at Pain.

"I know you who are. You're that little boy from all those years ago, right… Nagato?" Minato asked serious.

Nagato smirked at him. He finally figured out who he was and why he was here. This made it more interesting.

"Yes, I used to be Nagato but I'm Pain now. I will get my revenge by killing you for taking my parents" Pain said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry that I killed you parents but they were living a double life that you didn't know about. They were robbing people of their money and killing them afterwards"

"You're lying! My parents were kind people and you killed for no reason!" Pain yelled angrily.

"No, it's the truth. They were kind when they were with you but they were ruthless killers. Did you know what they were doing for a living?" Minato asked curious.

Pain didn't say anything. He looked back on his past and he never asked what they did for a living. He never knew what they did when he was at school. Was… Was it true?

"_No, he's lying! My parents aren't murderers! They were good people!_" Pain thought shaking his head.

He pulled out a long black rod with a sharp edge at the end. He ran towards Minato, ready to end him. Minato sidestepped and grabbed a hold of the rod. They struggled for control of the rod. Minato kicked Pain away and he let go of the rod. He slammed into the wall hard. The older ran towards the younger male, ready to end him when someone stepped in between the both of them.

Pain looked in shock at the scene. Konan had taken the blow for him. She smiled at Pain with the rod in her stomach. Minato pulled the rod and Konan fell to the ground. Pain took her in his arms and looked down at her with tears in his eyes. He didn't mean for Konan to get hurt. Why would she do that? Why would she protect him?

"Baka! Baka, why did you protect me?" Pain asked crying.

"Because I love you, Nagato. You're very precious to me" Konan said rubbing his cheek.

Minato ripped a piece of his shirt and pressed it against Konan's wound. He was trying to stop the bleeding but he knew that the woman needs a hospital and soon. Pain was confused on why Minato was helping Konan. He could've made a run for it and probably escaped. Why? Why was he helping them?

"Why are you helping us?" Pain asked confused.

"Why not? I have nothing against you and I'm willing to help in need" Minato asked smiling.

Pain was thrown off by Minato.

"_This is one weird guy_" Pain thought shaking his head.

Kakuzu came in and started to stitch up Konan's wound. Luckily for her, the wound wasn't that deep or life-threatening. Kakuzu and Deidara put Konan on a stretcher and carried her off to the infirmary. Pain sighed in relief that Konan was going to be fine. He stared at Minato and nodded in his direction. He was going to let Minato live another day but his mercy was stopping there.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 20<p> 


	21. Making Love To Konan

Real Love ch. 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

><p>Nagato was sitting in the infirmary with Konan. She was lying in her bed with Nagato staring at her intently. He was making her nervous and uncomfortable with his constant staring. Konan held out her hand for him and Nagato cautiously took it. She pulled him towards her bed and made him lie with her on it. He carefully tries to make sure that he doesn't touch her wound and not take too much room.<p>

Nagato was happy and grateful that Konan was still with him. He doesn't know what he would do if he lost Konan. Nagato loves her more than anything in the world, more than his own life. To him, Konan is too precious to lose. Nagato had already his parents and his friend Yahiko but doesn't plan on losing Konan to anything or anyone.

Once he has his revenge, Nagato plans to ask Konan to marry him and live happily somewhere peacefully. He will disband the Akatsuki after his revenge since he was using them to get revenge on Minato. Nagato felt his face being pulled and was brought into a kiss. He loved the feel of Konan's lips against his. Nagato felt loved and special when Konan was kissing him.

He wanted to deepen the kiss when someone knocked on the door. Nagato groaned and told whoever it was at the door to come in. It was Kakuzu and he's the doctor of the organization. He's really good at his job and heals everyone's injuries. Kakuzu checks Konan's injuries and the wound were completely healed with the exception of the scar that was still there.

Kakuzu told Konan to take it easy and not to overdo it. He left them to their own devices. Nagato looked at the scar and traced it with his thumb. Konan shivered when he did that but she liked it. She never told him but she loves it when Nagato touches her. Konan loves the feel of Nagato's hands on her body. Nagato bends down and lightly kisses the scar.

Konan lightly moans when he does that. He looks up at her and she blushes a little. Nagato smirks and plants butterfly kisses up and down the scar. Konan covers her mouth with her hands to stop herself from moaning. She didn't think that she was this sensitive. Nagato rips open her shirt, freeing Konan's breasts. He eyed her milky smooth skin, her C-cup breasts and her rust color nipples.

Nagato took a nipple his mouth and starts lightly biting on it. He twists the other nipple and Konan pushes her breast further into Nagato's mouth. He continues to nip and flick the nipple with his tongue until it hardens. Nagato gives the other nipple the same treatment and pulls Konan's pants and panties off. She has a small patch of blue pubic hairs above her dripping wet.

He engorges himself in Konan's most private part and she moans out loudly. She wasn't expecting such pleasure but she was glad that she was having this experience with Nagato. Konan loves Nagato with all of her heart and will follow him to the ends of the world. She was come to her climax as Nagato ravages her. A few seconds later, Konan climaxes into Nagato's waiting mouth. He greedily laps up her juices and Konan was panting. She loves the way that Nagato makes her. Nagato unzips his pants, freeing his 8 inch erection.

Konan stares in awe and licks her lips. He lines himself with her entrance. Nagato stares at Konan for confirmation and she pulls him in for a kiss. He slowly pushes in and moans at tightness. Nagato wants so badly to thrust inside of Konan but he restrains himself. He wanted for Konan to adjust to his size. Konan rolled them over so that she was on top. She starts bouncing up and down on Nagato's dick.

"Ah N-Nagato-kun, you're s-so big" Konan moaned.

She couldn't stop shaking her hips and Nagato thrusts upwards. He tries different angles until he finally found her G-spot. Nagato pound the spot over and over again. She tightens up on him and was seeing stars. Nagato took a nipple in his mouth and squeezes his lover's ass. Konan was becoming overloaded with pleasure and didn't know how longer she could hold out. Nagato was close to his climax as well.

"K-Konan-chan, I'm g-gonna cum" Nagato said thrusting.

"Cum with me" Konan moaned.

With one good thrust, they both came hard. Konan had collapsed on top of Nagato. They looked at each other and kissed passionately. The door opens widely with a shocked Sasori and a passed out Deidara. They weren't expecting their leader and their second in commander to be doing the nasty.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Nagato yelled angrily.

"Have you ever heard of locking the door, sir? The reason why we're here is to tell you that the M.W.I.B. has sent a team to rescue the Yellow Flash and apparently his son is on this rescue team" Sasori asked emotionless.

Nagato rubbed his chin a little then a smirk formed on his lips. This is perfect. This couldn't have better. He could use this to his advantage.

"Assemble the group for a meeting in 20 minutes"

Sasori nodded and dragged Deidara out the room by his leg.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 21<p> 


	22. Fights

Real Love ch. 22

* * *

><p>Naruto was nervous. He was very nervous because he didn't know dangers awaited him when he goes into the lair of his enemy. The enemy kidnapped his father and Naruto will make them pay for every day that Minato was away. Naruto's leg was bouncing up and down as he looked out the window. Hinata noticed this since she was sitting next to him.<p>

She placed a hand on his leg to stop it from bouncing. Naruto turned his attention from the window to Hinata. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Naruto was grateful that Hinata was with him. He liked having her by his side and didn't know what he do if she wasn't by his side. Naruto grabbed her hand and laid a light kiss on it.

Hinata blushes a little and smiles. Hinata loves Naruto so much. She couldn't see her life without him and loves the little things that he does for her. One of those little things is kissing her hand like a knight in shining armor or giving her compliments every few minutes. Hinata was as anxious as Naruto was about saving Minato. She missed him and wanted to make the enemy pay. Hinata and Naruto stared intimately at each other when the car stopped.

"Alright guys, everyone knows the plan, right?" Anko asked looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded and crawled out of the car. They separated with their partners and surrounded the lair. Naruto and Sasuke were on the left of the lair with their weapons out. They looked at each other and nodded. The guys rushed in through the door and meet with a tall guy with a very large sword attached to his back.

The guy has unusual blue with eyes like a fish, teeth sharpened to a point, blue hair in the shape of a shark's fin and gills-like marks under his eyes. He was grinning at them and Naruto was glaring at him.

"Where is my dad, shark bait?" Naruto asked glaring at him.

A vein was popping on his forehead. Shark bait? Did this little boy call him shark bait?

"I don't know where your father is but I'm gonna make you pay for calling me shark bait. The name's Kisame" Kisame said pulling out his large sword.

Sasuke groaned because he wanted to sneak around and gain Intel but no, Naruto just had to insult a guy that's twice their size with a huge sword that could cut them in half. Why did he have to get stuck with the dobe of the team? Naruto quickly pulled out his knight sword and swung at Kisame's left shoulder which he effectively deflected with his sword.

Kisame pushed Naruto back and sliced at the blonde's right leg leaving a slight gash. The younger male winced at the throbbing sensation that insuring on his leg. Sasuke came in on Kisame's blind spot and sliced at his left arm, cutting it off with his Scottish claymore. Kisame let out a rant of cuss word and a few of them in another language that they couldn't understand.

Naruto was gripping his leg, trying to stop the bleeding. Sasuke stood in front Naruto in case Kisame might try something. Kisame walked over towards a crate and slashed open. The content of the crate was salt and put his bleeding arm in it. He yelled loudly as the salt closed up the wound. Kisame was sweating and glaring at them. He was going to come after them. Naruto had torn his jacket and wrapped up his wound.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked glaring at Kisame.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Naruto said looking at Kisame.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke went left and Naruto went right. Kisame was momentarily confused, only to feel a sharp pain in his chest and stomach. He looked down to see two swords protruding out of him. Kisame feel to his knees with blood coming out of his mouth.

He couldn't believe it. 2 kids just defeated him without breaking a sweat. Who are these kids? Naruto pulled his sword out of Kisame's body and looked at the blood on his sword. He was trembling with fear and guilt. Naruto never killed before and didn't like the feel that he got from it.

"_I don't know if I can do this_" Naruto thought in fear.

Suddenly Naruto felt a hard slap against his cheek and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was calm and collected. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that they just killed somebody.

"Get a hold of yourself, dobe. It was either him or us. He would have killed us without a second thought in his head. I don't know about you but I don't plan on dying here or anytime soon" Sasuke said frowning at him.

Naruto nodded but it make the fact that he killed someone feel any better. They sheathed their swords and walked through the lair.

With Hinata and Gaara

They were fighting some guy called Zetsu. One part of him is white while the other is black. He has green hair while his upper body is like a Venus flytrap. Hinata was hiding on top of a crate of boxes while Gaara was fighting Zetsu had close range with his Gladius. Zetsu was very elusive and Gaara was having a hard time landing a blow on him.

Hinata was aiming her bow and arrow at him and she was happy to know that she was very good with it. She has deadly aim and precision. Hinata knows that Zetsu looked and acted like a plant so she set her arrow on fire. She pulled back her bow and effectively let it go. The arrow hit Zetsu in-between the eyes. He was caught on fire and starts running around like a chicken without a head.

Gaara was staying out of the way and Hinata came down. They watch as Zetsu stumble to his injuries and is completely unrecognizable. The smell wasn't helping the situation.

"Barbeque vegetables, anyone?" Gaara said trying to make a pun.

"Not funny" Hinata said making her head.

"Least I tried" Gaara said shrugging.

With Anko and Kakashi

They were sitting back as they watched Carmen ripe Orochimaru apart. Anko and Kakashi were sipping tea as they let Carmen do all the work. Who knew that Orochimaru was deadly afraid of dogs especially Rottweilers. They didn't have to lift a finger since Orochimaru only took one at Carmen and started screaming like a little pussy ass bitch.

Carmen went for the throat and ripped it out with ease. She then went for stomach and rip out the intestines. Carmen spit them out since they left a nasty taste in her mouth. One dog was able to rip apart a full grown male. Kakashi was wondering if he should be impressed or scared for his life. Carmen walked over to Anko and she cleaned the blood off of the dog's mouth.

"Good dog, you're gonna eat well when this is over. Should we be on our way, Kakashi-san?" Anko asked smirking.

"Y-Yes ma'am" Kakashi said afraid of Anko.

They left the site for the mastermind.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 22<p> 


	23. Fights pt 2

Real Love ch. 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were running through hallways after hallways and they still weren't getting anywhere. This was frustrating Naruto to no end. It was making it very difficult to find his dad and he wanted to bring his dad home now. Sasuke noticed Naruto's frustration and stops him. Naruto pulls his shoulder away from the brunette.<p>

"Naruto, you need to calm down and think clearly. Getting angry isn't getting us closer to finding your dad" Sasuke said frowning.

Naruto was caught off guard by Sasuke calling him by his name. This must be serious if Sasuke isn't calling him dobe or something insulting. Naruto closes his eyes and takes in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Sasuke was right, not Naruto was going to admit. Getting angry wasn't going to him now and he thinks to think calmly and clearly.

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto said turning towards Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and walked down the hallway when he saw a guy with slick-back silver hair. The guy was smiling with a scythe with three huge blades attached to it. The guy has unusual purple eyes and a smile that creeps even Sasuke out.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked holding on the hilt of his Claymore.

"I am Hidan of the Akatsuki and a servant of Lord Jashin" Hidan said giving them a slight bow.

"Who the heck is Jashin?" Naruto asked confused.

An eyebrow was twitching on Hidan's face. He didn't look happy about Naruto's question and was ready to attack.

"Lord Jashin is the all-powerful god that rules us all and I will sacrifice you both to appease him!" Hidan yelled laughing like a manic.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled their weapons. Hidan's skin turned pitch black with white bone-like markings/ He looked like the Grim Reaper. He was so quick that Sasuke didn't have to react. Hidan cuts Sasuke with his scythe and backs away. He uses Sasuke's blood to draw a circle with a triangle in the middle. The brunette gets up, holding his shoulder.

Naruto charges Hidan up with his sword in hand and Hidan was grinning really big. He held up his scythe and cut it into his arm. Sasuke screams as the same cut appeared on his arm. Naruto was confused on how that happened.

"Morons! I'm a human voodoo and immortal to all wounds or injuries. Your friend is cursed and I can kill him now if I wanted to. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hidan laughed.

"_Dammit! What should I do?! What should I do?!_" Naruto thought frantically.

Naruto knew that he couldn't attack Hidan without Sasuke getting hurt in the process. How do you defeat a human voodoo doll? Naruto was so confusion when a bomb went off. The blond looked to see Hidan on the floor and he was back to normal. What just happened? Naruto looked and saw a blond guy with the Akatsuki cloak on as Hidan.

Why did this guy attack his own friend? Do friends mean anything in this organization? Are they really willing to send their own members to their own deaths? This just makes Naruto angry? These people are sick bastards.

"Who are you? Why did you kill your friend?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"For one thing, this guy isn't my friend and will never be my friend. The name's Deidara and I am here to help you save your dad" Deidara said staring at Naruto.

"How do I know you won't turn around and try to kill us? You did with him" Naruto said frowning.

"I have been talking with your dad and he makes me reexamine my decisions. I don't want to be a bad guy and I'll be your prisoner if you want. I can take you to your dad" Deidara said serious.

Naruto saw that Deidara was being serious and he learned that everyone deserved a second chance. He didn't trust Deidara as far as he could throw him. Sasuke walked over towards them and his arm was bleeding heavily. Deidara saw and ripped off his sleeve. He bandaged Sasuke's arm and make sure that the wound could breathe. Sasuke was caught off guard but accepted the help regardless. He was just as iffy as Naruto is but they needed him to find Minato.

With Hinata and Gaara

They were hiding as they saw the doctor of the Akatsuki. He was resupplying the drugs and putting the needles away. Hinata and Gaara were waiting for the right time to strike and catch him off guard. Gaara looked at Hinata and pointed at the door and Hinata nodded in agreement. Gaara kicked the door open and rushed in with Hinata covering his back.

He jumped in the air with his Gladius out. The doctor turned and threw three scalpels at Gaara. The scalpel impaled Gaara in the right shoulder and the left thigh. Gaara sliced at the doctor's shoulder, giving him a slight cut. The doctor got out of the way, escaping any further damage. The doctor was a tallish, muscular man with green eyes and black hair. He was wearing a long white shirt and dark blue dress pants.

"Hello children, I am Kakuzu. I am the doctor of the Akatsuki. What can I do for you?" Kakuzu asked politely.

"You can us where Minato Namikaze is or die" Hinata said glaring at Kakuzu.

"I don't know where he is but I wouldn't tell you if I did. I'm sorry but I can't help you" Kakuzu said turning his back.

Hinata saw red and blindly attacked Kakuzu. Gaara tried to stop her but it was too late. Kakuzu was holding her up in the air by her neck. Hinata grabbed his arms because he was squeezing so tightly. She was losing air quickly.

"Never attack blindly especially if your enemy is a lot stronger than you" Kakuzu said tightening his grip on Hinata's neck.

Everything was becoming dark for when she fell to the ground. Hinata could in a big breath of air as she was now able to breathe. She sees that Gaara had cut off Kakuzu's arm. Kakuzu yelled loudly and punched Gaara in the stomach with his good. Gaara grunted at the pain and Kakuzu pounded on Gaara's back sending him crashing to the floor.

Hinata grabbed her bow and arrow and shot Kakuzu throw the heart. He looked down at the arrow and back at Hinata. Kakuzu fell down to the floor, dead. Hinata got up and checked on Gaara. He was bruised up but said that he was fine. They have a mission to do and it's needs to be done by any means necessary.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 23<p> 


	24. Meeting Mother

Real Love ch. 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly.**

**Nicole: Hey people, in a few more chapters Real Love will be coming to end. Please stick with me for a little longer.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking with Sasuke following their prisoner Deidara who is supposedly leading them to Naruto's father. He wasn't so sure if they could trust Deidara but they have no other choices at this point. Deidara was leading down into the basement where Minato was being held. They walked down a case of stairs and through another hallway.<p>

Deidara opened up a door and lead Naruto to where his father was. Naruto looked at Minato in shock, relief and happiness. Minato stared at his son and was wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him or not. He ran to his son though his bars and touched Naruto's cheek. Naruto was really there in front of him. Minato didn't know how to feel but he cried.

Naruto hugged his dad through the bars. He missed him so much that it hurt. Deidara opened up the cell and moved out of the way. He watched as Minato walked out of the cell and hugged his son tightly. He missed his son and was happy to see him.

"How are you here? Why are you here?" Minato asked confused.

"It's a long conversion but I missed you so much, Dad" Naruto said with tears in his tears.

"I've missed you too, son. Thanks you Deidara-kun. Why did you have a change of heart?" Minato asked curious.

"You were the first person that actually believes in me and my dream as much as I did. Anyone who believes me can't be all that bad" Deidara said shrugging.

Deidara wanted to change and quit the Akatsuki. He wanted pursue his dream and Minato made him realize that. Deidara wants to change his life around and live an honest life. Minato held out his hand and Deidara smiled before shaking it.

"I can't believe you would betray us but you were the weakest link after all"

They turned around to see Sasori standing in front of the exit. Deidara glared at him and rolled up his sleeves. He has had enough of Sasori's insult and constantly putting him down. Deidara was going to take down Sasori here and now even if it killed him. He wasn't a weak link… he's an artist and one more kill won't hurt him. Deidara pulled out some clay figures and threw them at Sasori.

They exploded on contact with the ground at Sasori's feet, blinding temporarily. Naruto rushed Sasori tapped on the back before kicking him forward. The red headed turned to stare at the blond with his puppets out. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasori when Deidara exploded the clay figures on Sasori's back. Naruto shielded himself as Sasori became what he wanted.

Artwork on the walls but he won't be remembered like he wanted. The four of them ran out of the place and towards the exit of this place. Naruto ran into Gaara and Hinata who was searching for them. Hinata noticed the blood on Naruto and started checking for wounds but he stopped her.

"Hina-chan, I'm fine" Naruto said smiling. Hinata sighed in relief and saw Minato.

She hugged him tightly and Minato hugged her back. He was very happy to see her and know that she's okay.

"It's good to see you to, baby girl" Minato said smiling.

Hinata was confused by the new nickname but smiled afterwards. She felt warm on the inside and happy to know that the two men in her life are okay. The only ones that weren't here were Anko and Kakashi-sensei.

"Yo, are you guys okay?" Kakashi asked over the wireless communion.

"Yea, Kakashi and we found Minato-san. We're going to head out of here" Sasuke said.

"Okay, we'll meet you outside then. Hurry it up because we're going to blow this up" Kakashi said urgently.

"We got it" Sasuke said ending the conversion.

They all rushed towards the exit when Nagato steps out of the shadows. He was glaring out at them from a platform above the ground. He couldn't believe that his men were killed and Deidara betrayed him. The only one that he could rely on was Konan. She would never betray him and he never let her be killed by the likes of them.

He will have his revenge and he will use the Yellow Flash's own son to get it. Nagato moved so fast that no one could track him. He reappeared with a knife at Naruto's neck. Minato glared at Nagato but he just smirked at him. "Leave him out of this, Pain. I'm the one you want" Minato said through gritted teeth. Nagato laughed manically before frowning.

"No, I want to make you suffer… like how you made me suffer" Nagato said about to plunge the knife into Naruto's neck.

Before he could do anything, Hinata shot an arrow into Nagato's hand. This gave Naruto enough to send elbow into Nagato's gut followed by a fist to the chin. Nagato fell to the ground with an arrow still in his hand. He glared at Hinata before pulling the arrow out. He rushes towards before anyone could do anything and slashes the knife at her mid-section, giving a pretty deep gash.

Hinata fell to the ground, holding her stomach. Naruto slashes Nagato but he dodged it. Deidara grabbed Naruto before throwing smoke bomb to cover them. Minato carried Hinata out of the air. Kakashi saw them and pushed a red button and blow up the lair. They all hopped into the van and drove off. Hinata was bleeding heavily and Anko was trying to stop it.

"Please Hinata-chan, stay with me" Naruto said trying to keep Hinata conscious.

She was barely keeping her eyes open. She was trying as hard as she could to stay awake but it was hard. Hinata didn't want to leave Naruto but she was starting to see a bright and warm light. The light was over taking her and transported her somewhere. Hinata stood in a place with a golden light that seem to stretch on for miles. The gash on her stomach was gone and she felt really… warm. Hinata looked around and could tell where she was. She still has her bow and arrow.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked confused.

"It's been a long time… Hinata-chan"

Hinata quickly turned arond and had an arrow ready to shoot if necessary. She stared at the person that said her name and dropped her bow and arrow. Hinata was in a state of shock as she stared the person that she wanted to know her entire life. Her mother Hanna was staring in front of her, smiling. Hanna was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a cream colored skirt and a green apron over.

She has pale skin, silver eyes with a lavender tint in them and her midnight black hair was down to her felt weak in the knees and they gave out from underneath her. She couldn't believe that her mother was standing right in front of her. Hinata didn't know what to say as her mother walked over towards her. Hanna kneeled in front Hinata and hugged her tightly.

The gesture brought tears to Hinata's eyes and buried her head into her mother's shoulder. She returned the gesture and held on tightly, afraid if she let go that her mother would faded away. Hanna whispered soothing words in her daughter's ear and rubbed her back. They stayed like that until Hinata finally calmed down. Hanna took Hinata's face in her hands and smiled proudly. Her daughter has become quite a beauty and remind her so much of herself.

"Mother… I've so missed you so much. I've waited so long to meet you. I have so many questions that I want to ask you" Hinata said wiping her eyes.

"I've missed you too and I wanted so much to be in your life. I'm sorry that I wasn't there" Hanna said smiling sadly.

"It's okay, Mother. It wasn't your fault… but where are we?" Hinata asked confused.

"We're in a place of souls are guided into the afterlife. We have some time before I have to leave. I see that you have a very important young man in your life" Hanna said smiling.

Hinata blushes like a tomato. She pushes her index fingers. Hanna laughs a little at her daughter. It seems that she picked some of her old habits. She pushes some of Hinata's hair behind of her ear.

"N-Naruto-kun is v-very important to m-me" Hinata said blushing.

Hinata and Hanna talked for a while about her life and what she has been up to. Hanna wishes that she could be in Hinata's life and watch her grow up but knew that it couldn't be. She would have to leave that up to Kushina and she was the only person that Hanna trusts with her daughter. Hanna knew that Kushina will keep Hinata on the right path but she has to leave Hinata once again but glad that she got to meet her daughter.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I have to go. You cannot stay here… you have your whole life to live but I'm glad that I got to talk to you" Hanna said kissing Hinata on her forehead.

"Do you have to go?" Hinata asked sadly.

"I'm sorry but I will be watching over you along with your father" Hanna said smiling.

"Okay and tell father that I love him" Hinata said smiling.

"I will… Oh good luck with Naruto-kun" Hanna said winking.

Hanna disappeared as Hinata disappeared from the place. She woke up, groggily. Hinata looks around to see that she's in a hospital room. She noticed that Naruto sleeping in a chair by her bed along with Minato asleep in another chair in the room. They made it out of the lair… more or less in one piece. Naruto woke to Hinata already awake. He shot up and hugged her. Naruto was trying not to hug her too tight in fear reopening her wound.

"Hina-chan, you're okay. You scared us for a second there" Naruto said smiling.

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you" Hinata said smiling sheepishly. "I see that you're okay. How do you feel?" Minato asked waking up. "I'm okay but kinda sore"

"Well that's good but when you get out of the hospital, we're going out to celebrate" Minato said smiling as Kushina walks in.

She was reframing from glomping Hinata but was glad to know that Hinata was okay. Kushina hugged the younger girl and kissed the top of her top.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me!" Kushina said frowning.

"I understand" Hinata said hugging Kushina back.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 24<p> 


	25. Their First

Real Love ch. 25

* * *

><p>Hinata recovered from her wound and was outside in the backyard, practicing her archery. She set up targets at 5, 10, 25 yards away along with some on top of the roof and on top of the fence.<p>

Hinata pulled her bow back before letting the arrow fly. The arrow embedded itself into the 25 mark and Hinata smiles a little bit. Her archery was coming along from when she first started. When she first started, Hinata finished almost all of her targets but now it's different. She still has a long way to go and will be prepared for when and if Pain attacks again.

"So this is where you snuck off to"

Hinata turned to see that it was Kushina with her hands on her hips. She smiled sheepishly at the older woman because Kushina still has her on her recovery mode. Kushina was worried that Hinata might reopen her wound even though that she was recovery very well.

"Yea, I thought that I could get some fresh air" Hinata said scratching the back of her head.

"You're supposed to be resting" Kushina said frowning.

"But I'm fine. My wound is completely healed"

Hinata was right. The only thing left of her wound is a barely visible scar. Kushina wasn't having any of it. She came close to losing Hinata once and wasn't going to let it happen again. She never wanted to lose another precious person again.

"Hinata-chan, please go inside please" Kushina said almost pleading.

"Okay, I'll go inside" Hinata said sighing. She walked inside followed by Kushina. Minato was on the couch, watching a Laker game and sees Hinata.

"She's still making you rest" Minato said smiling.

"Sadly yes, why is she worrying so much?" Hinata asked confused.

"You're like the daughter she never had and when you were hurt, it scared the crap out of her. She was afraid of losing you and Kushina lost a lot of people in her life. Please try to see it her way, okay?" Minato asked smiling.

Hinata nodded and walked towards the kitchen. She found Kushina making something and hugged her tightly. The older woman was caught off guard by the hug and sees Hinata over her shoulder. Kushina smiles and wraps her arm around the younger girl.

"What was that for?" Kushina asked curious.

"No reason" Hinata said smiling.

Kushina smiles and kisses Hinata on the top of her head. Hinata walked up stairs to find Naruto in his room. He was on his bed, listening to his IPod. She walks in and sits beside him. Naruto looks at her and sits up. He kisses her on the lips.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked curious.

"I'm okay, just wish that I don't have to stay inside" Hinata said shrugging.

"Don't worry, my mom will let up soon then we can go wherever you want" Naruto said smiling.

"Okay but I'm going to hold you to that" Hinata said winking.

Naruto pulled his Uno cards and shuffled the cards. They played a couple of rounds before it got boring. They really need to get out of the house because there was nothing else to do.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata-chan, we're going to go out with Sasuke's parent for a double date. We'll be back in a few hours, okay" Minato yelled from downstairs.

"Okay Dad, have fun" Naruto yelled from his room.

They heard the front door open and closed as Naruto's parents left. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and blush. They have the whole house to themselves. What were they going to do for the next few hours? A few minutes later, Naruto and Hinata were in the living room playing Call of Duty: Black Ops.

Hinata was kicking Naruto's butt with her ambushes and sneak attacks. Naruto was falling into every trap that he couldn't see and it was aggravating to no end. He threw his controller on the ground and pout like a 5 year old. Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's antics. He was being a sore loser and not taking his defeat like man.

"I can't believe that I got my ass kicked again" Naruto said pouting.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Next time I'll let you win" Hinata said kissing his cheek.

"I don't want your pity, I want to beat you" Naruto said glaring at Hinata.

Hinata just shrugged and turned her attention to the games. Naruto leaned back and watches Hinata play online. He started looking her up and down and his mind was wondering to what Hinata would look like without her clothes. Naruto's face started turning red as his lower half was starting to wake up from its slumber. He sat up straight and tried to hide his boner. He didn't want Hinata to see it and get the wrong idea about. Hinata noticed that Naruto was acting strange.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine" Naruto said nervously.

She was unsure why her boyfriend was acting strange but decides to drop the subject. Naruto sighed in relief in his head that Hinata didn't notice. Try different things to get rid of his boner but nothing seemed to work. His mind kept on going what it would be like to do it with Hinata. He knows that he loves her and can't imagine what his life would be like without her.

Naruto turned his head towards Hinata and looked at her. He crawled to Hinata without her noticing and starts sucking on her neck. She tenses up at the suddenness of Naruto's action. He moves to where her neck and collarbone and starts sucking on it. Hinata moans and it was becoming more and more difficult to concentrate on the game.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what are you doing?" Hinata asked confused.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I want you so badly. I wanna make love to you" Naruto said looking at her.

Hinata was surprised by Naruto's word and can tell that he means what he said. She wanted Naruto to make love to her but there are consequences to doing this especially now. They could end up as parents and Hinata wasn't sure if she was ready for that just yet. Naruto kisses Hinata on the lips and she kisses him back.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll wear a condom if that'll makes you feel better" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata nodded and Naruto leads her upstairs to his bedroom. They undress each other and Naruto stares at Hinata's body. Her baggy clothes hide a lot of her and he couldn't believe that Hinata was able to hide her DD breasts. Hinata was feeling uncomfortable with Naruto's staring and tries to hide herself but he stops her.

"Please Hinata-chan, don't hide yourself from. I wanna love to all of you" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiles a little bit and nods. He nibbled on right nipple while pinching the left one. Hinata arched her back as Naruto sucked on her nipple. Naruto suck Hinata's right nipple until it turned red then switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Hinata moaned out Naruto's name. She pushed Naruto onto his back and stared at his 10 inch cock. Hinata licked the tip of it before licking the underside of length. Naruto grunted.

"Am I hurting you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worried.

"No, it felt good" Naruto said grinning.

Hinata smiled then put the tip of Naruto's dick in her mouth. She took it inch by inch. She tried not to gag and managed to fit the rest of it in her mouth. Hinata moved her head up and down Naruto's shaft. Naruto moaned as Hinata sucked on him. She swirled her tongue around his length as she sucked on him.

"Hina-chan, I about to cum" Naruto said trying to thrust into Hinata's mouth.

Hinata sucked on him harder as she went faster. Naruto came into Hinata. Hinata swallowed Naruto's cum and licked what was going down her chin. Naruto got hard after seeing that. He pushes her on her back and spreads her legs. Naruto lower his face to Hinata's pussy and started licking her pussy. Hinata arched her back as Naruto attacked her pussy.

"Ah Naruto-kun" Hinata said as Naruto licked her clit.

She moaned louder as Naruto sucked on it. She slipped her hand into Naruto's hair. Naruto continued to ravish Hinata's pussy. He likes hearing her say his name.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm-I'm gonna cum" Hinata said as she came into Naruto's mouth.

He came up and kissed her. Hinata didn't mind tasting herself. Naruto takes out a square and takes the condom out. He rolls the condom on himself and lines up at Hinata's entrance.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked making sure.

Hinata nodded. Naruto went slowly for her. He pushed in until he came to a barrier. Naruto looked up at Hinata and she nodded. He breaks the barrier. Hinata winced in pain and a tear goes down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Hina-chan. I'll pull out" Naruto said panicking.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, it only hurts for a moment" Hinata said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked worried.

Hinata kissed him then nodded. He gave her a moment before doing anything. She nodded and he thrusts slowly into her. Hinata nodded and Naruto took that as a signal to go faster. After a while, Hinata finds herself begging and pleading for to go even faster and deeper into her. He then takes her into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and sits down with her in lap.

She bounces up and down, unable to stop her screams of pleasure as Naruto captures a bouncing breast with his mouth and sucks on her nipple hard. They both cum together, screaming each other's names with what they had. Hinata slumped against Naruto's chest. They were breathing heavily and kissed each other passionately.

"I love you, Hinata-chan" Naruto said smiling.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

* * *

><p>Somewhere underground<p>

Nagato was still planning his revenge against The Yellow Flash. He needed it but doesn't ave the supply or the man power to do it... yet. When he gets what he needed, The Yellow Flash better watch out. Nagato laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
